Then and Now
by LeaDenise
Summary: Juice left a lot behind in Queens, including his best friend Tina 'Teeny" Newman. He kept telling himself that it was for her own good, he didn't want what he did to mess her up. He made a stupid decision that drove him to Charming, what happens when it comes back to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for checking out my story! I'm admittedly a Juice girl so this is, of course, a Juice story. I noticed that not much is known about his past other than he lived in Queens, knows his way around a computer, and got into some trouble so he had to leave Queens. I decided to build upon that and this is what happened! Thanks and happy reading!

"You kids come back here!" The police officer yelled. They pushed through the people as they escaped with their spray paint.

"Come on Ortiz!" Tina cackled as they ran away from the pursuing cop. "Run Puerto Rican boy!"

"What do you think I'm doing Teeny?" he replied. "The alley!" they turned and almost knocked over an old Chinese man into the dead end alley way.

"The fire escape!" she pointed and he pulled it down. "Go go go!" she yelled as they jumped up, him behind her and climbed the ladder.

"Guess the cops got nothin' else to do today." he joked and she laughed.

"Yeah, no shit!" she replied as the climbed up. "Looks like Barney ran past us though."

"Keep climbing, we'll chill on the roof for a while." he said. Once they were finally up, she rested her sat Indian style on the roof and smiled at him.

"Well, at least we got part of our mural done." she replied, brushing her hands on her baggy cargo pants that were held to her waist by a chunky belt with Chinese symbols. He sat down next to her and sighed.

"Dad's finally going to let me dye my hair! I'm gonna get black tips, it's what I've decided. I'm seventeen now, he said I can control what I do with my style completely and without his say. Just as long as I don't look like a whore." He laughed and shook his head.

"You're Dad is brutally honest." he commented.

"That's the way I like it." she replied. "What do you want for your nineteenth?"

"I want a motorcycle." he replied.

"As if my Dad thought you already weren't bad enough." she smirked. "Y'know, I could see you on a motorcycle Ortiz. Just don't get a trike because those look ridiculous."

"I forget how honest you are too." he chuckled.

"Will you give me a ride on it?" she asked as she moved to be in front of him and slapped her hands on his legs. She gave him a puppy face with her dark black eye makeup illuminating her blue eyes.

"Of course." he shrugged.

"I'll make sure to tell Mama Ortiz." she told him. Juan Ortiz and Tina Newman had been best friends since she was thirteen and he was fifteen. She looked down at her watch and groaned. "I gotta go to my cousin's wedding in a little bit."

"What's so bad about that?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you not know me at all?" she replied. "I have to get dressed up! I have to wear a freaking dress! Dad's trying to get me to wear heels! Fucking heels!'" he laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Just wear your Chucks." he said.

"I'm planning on it." she replied."And he's pretty disappointed that I didn't get a date."

"I can go." he replied.

"You wanna come?" she asked in disbelief. "It's a wedding."

"Yeah, there's cake and shit." he replied and she laughed. "Sides, you gotta have someone else to awkwardly talk to besides your family."

"Okay, just dress nice." she informed.

"Just point out the family members that are messed up, got it?" he asked as they stood up.

"No problem." she replied "But just for your information, they're all pretty messed up."

"Even better." he replied.

"I'll come by later to get my hair done by Mama Ortiz. She said she has a pretty cool up-do she wants to try." she said. "Then Dad will come by to pick us up. He'll be happy to know I have a date."

"See ya!" He said once they got down from the roof.

XXXXX

"Hey Mama Ortiz!" Tina greeted as she walked into the hair salon that Rose Ortiz owned.

"Well, look at you!" she greeted warmly. She came over and gave Tina a hug. Tina's mother had died when she was five so Ms. Ortiz had become the mother figure in her life. Tina was wearing a simple, little black dress with a big bow on the waist. Ms. Ortiz looked down and clicked her tongue. "Of course the sneakers."

"Juan talked me into it." Tina shrugged.

"But you still look beautiful nonetheless." Ms. Ortiz told her. "Sit down, I'll do your hair." She lead her over to an open chair as some other women were busy under the large hair dryers.

"I was wondering if you could do something else later?" Tina asked.

"Yes sweetie?" she replied.

"One day, can you dye the tips of my hair black? Dad finally said it was okay." Tina added.

"Sure! Just tell me when and I'll squeeze you in."" she nodded as she brushed out Tina's hair. "Juan's still figuring out what to wear."

"It's a wedding." Tina shrugged. "And it's my family. It doesn't really matter."

"I'm excited that he's finally dressing up." Ms. Ortiz commented. "He looks so nice when he actually tries."

"I don't think I've ever seen him all dressed up before." Tina thought out loud. "In all the years I've known him, I honestly can't remember a time when he wasn't just in a t-shirt and jeans."

"He looks very nice." Ms. Ortiz replied. "He keeps on telling me he wants a tattoo."

"I want one too!" Tina teased. "I want one on my wrist!"

"It'll just become all saggy when you get older sweetie, trust me." Ms. Ortiz replied.

"Now, how do you know that?" Tina asked and Ms. Ortiz just smiled. "You have a freaking tattoo?!"

"Juan doesn't know." she replied.

"What is it of? Please tell me!" Tina begged.

"It's a butterfly." she answered.

"Where?" Tina asked and Ms. Ortiz continued to smile. "Mama Ortiz, don't tell me you have a tramp stamp!"

"I was really young." she said and Tina burst our laughing.

"You're so awesome!"

"Just don't tell Juan, deal?" Ms. Ortiz replied and Tina nodded as she pin curled some of her hair. "By the end of this, your hair do will go into the wall of fame!"

"Glad I could be of assistance." Tina said. "And I also doubt that your tattoo would be saggy, you're a hot mama." Ms. Ortiz laughed.

"And somehow I don't have a boyfriend." she replied.

"Maybe you should try and get more male clients in here? Make it unisex, y'know. Maybe put some Maxim magazines on the rack." Tina suggested and Ms. Ortiz shook her head with a chuckle.

"You're something else." It didn't take much longer to fix Tina's dark, dirty blonde hair into a beautiful, slightly swirly up do. "Naomi, get the camera!" Her red haired employee ran over to the desk and grabbed it to bring over to her boss. "Smile pretty!" They took multiple shots from different angles with Tina's bright smile.

"You need some heels." Naomi commented.

"You obviously don't know this girl." Ms. Ortiz said.

"What size do you wear?" Naomi asked.

"Seven." she answered. Naomi smiled and ran to the back room where she pulled out some strappy red heels.

"They're really comfortable and easy to walk in." Naomi persuaded.

"I'll stick to my-"

"Come on Tina, be girly." Ms. Ortiz said. "You're like a daughter to me."

"Fine." Tina replied and slipped off her sneakers before slipping into the heels. They actually were pretty comfortable.

"Hey Ma! Is Teeny here?" Juan asked as he came down from the house above the salon. He was fixing his tie as he walked down the stairs.

"Wow Ortiz, I'm impressed!" Tina nodded. Juan stared at Tina because he had never seen her dress up like that before. He didn't realize his mouth was open until Ms. Ortiz shut it by pushing his jaw back up with her fingers.

"Keep your mouth closed." Ms. Ortiz instructed. "You're her gentleman caller for the night."

"You look amazing, Tina." he said softly.

"It's Teeny to you." she said pointedly.

"Hey Rose!" Mr. Newman greeted as he walked in, looking nice as usual. Mr. Newman was a lawyer so he always had to dress up for work. But for being a lawyer, he was surprisingly chill. "Well don't you two look cute! Come on or we'll be late. Thanks for convincing her to wear heels, Rose."

"No problem Bryan." Ms. Ortiz shrugged. Tina grabbed Juan's hand as they walked out to the car and climbed into the back seat.

XXXXX

"Alright, over there is my Aunt Marie. She's a total klepto and I think she stole a baby tiara for my Aunt Skylar's baby shower." Tina explained.

"A baby tiara?" he asked.

"I know, I was just as surprised as you." She replied. "My Uncle Hank is pretty cool though! He's a DEA agent and he always tell's me and my cousin Walt all these bad ass stories!"

"Tina!" The bride, Jerri, called. Tina groaned and stood up.

"Jerri!" Tina exclaimed. Jerri gave Tina a huge hug.

"Thanks for coming!" Jerri said.

"No problem, the ceremony was lovely." Tina commented.

"As are you!" Jerri complimented. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm just her friend." Juan corrected.

"Jerri, this is my best friend Juan Ortiz." Tina introduced.

"You look beautiful." Juan told Jerri.

"Why thank you, and it's very nice to meet you." Jerri replied before she was pulled away by Aunt Marie.

"Keep your wallet close." Tina commented and Juan chuckled.

"Why don't you two dance?" Skylar asked as she held her daughter, Holly.

"I don't dance." Tina joked and Skylar laughed.

"Holly loves to dance." Skylar said.

"She's only one." Tina chuckled.

"Still." Skylar smiled.

"Come on Teeny, just one." Juan said after some thought.

"I didn't know you were one for dancing, Ortiz." Tina replied.

"We're the only one's sitting down." he replied. "It'll be painless." Iris by the GooGoo dolls was playing. She sighed and slapped her hands on her thighs.

"Alright, but I'm not happy about it." she grumbled.

"I'll make it entertaining." he said.

"Are you giving me a lap dance?" she asked and he burst out laughing. He took her hands as they came to the dance floor. "No middle school dancing." she told him and he nodded.

"Yes m'am." he replied He pulled her close with a hand on the small of her back and the other in her hand. She kept one of her hands on his shoulder and another in the same hand. They swayed to the music Juan told her little jokes and she told him some more about the people in her family. "So, what's up with the heels?"

"Mama Ortiz guilt tripped me into them." Tina rolled her eyes. "They're not so bad."

"You look really nice tonight." he told her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she replied.

"You two are so cute together!" Tina's eighteen year old cousin Kaylee told them as she danced with her boyfriend.

"You're the first dude I've brought to a family function." Tina explained.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend for the night so you better put out." he commented and she laughed.

"You pig." she teased. "I wonder why chicks aren't throwing themselves at you?"

"Shut up." he chuckled and she laughed. She had a loud laugh that was loud enough to make it infectious.

XXXXX

"Juice! Where are ya man?" Ratboy asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You just zoned out for like, ten minutes." he replied. "Come on, we got a job."

"Yeah...yeah I'm coming." Juice shook his head of the memory of the first time he started having feelings for Tina. He thought about her often, how could he not? They were best friends and in their years of friendship, he had fallen in love with her.

None of the guys knew much about Juice's past. He never really liked talking about it because he had to cut off all ties except for his mother which he didn't even talk to that much. He left for them, but it hurt like hell when he thought about Tina.

P.S. Kudos to those who can find the Breaking Bad references :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank y'all so much for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and views! Please review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 2

Juan's phone rang late in the night, 12:30 to be exact. He was already wide awake so he picked up his phone, knowing who it most likely was.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"I could go for a churro right now." Tina said and he chuckled. "That bakery is open until three, you up for it?"

"Eh, I don't know." he teased.

"Come on! Let's go get the food of your people!" she yelped and he laughed.

"That's racist!" he accused.

"Maybe so. Put on your pants, I'll meet you there." she replied.

"See ya." he said.

"So you aren't wearing pants, then?" she joked and he hung up on her. He got up and pulled on some jeans and slipped on a hoodie. It was a Friday night in October where the leaves were falling off the trees and the air was starting to smell different. He could sense it was fall and he loved it. He stepped into his Vans as he walked out into the street, telling Ms. Ortiz he was going out with a reply of 'And with Tina, I know I know.' He walked the cold Queens streets as the wind his his face and went through his hair. It was a good ten minute walk for him to the bakery while Tina would have had to take a taxi. He walked in and she was sitting in a booth.

"See, I'm wearing pants." he said as he walked in. "You didn't tell me you were getting your hair done today." she finally had black tips in her hair. She shrugged and lifted her hands in the air.

"What can I say? I'm unpredictable like that! And technically it was yesterday, it's 12:50 right now." she replied. "You ready for some churros?"

"I'll buy 'em." he said.

"You better, I paid last time." she told him as she stood up. The man behind the counter already had the churros out and was ready to be paid.

"Thought you two would come by." he said. "Always late at night though."

"Of course Bill, night time is churro time." Juan commented and the man shook his head.

"Better keep away from those or you'll have a belly like me." Bill said.

"So, you don't want our business?" Tina joked and Bill chuckled.

"Of course I want your business." Bill replied. "Here ya go kids. Now be careful out there."

"Thanks." Juan waved as they walked out. Tina took a huge bite from hers and moaned.

"These things make my life." she said and he shook his head.

"You just love food." he replied and she nodded.

"Almost as much as you love naked ladies." she replied and he shoved her a bit. "Hey! I was kidding!" She giggled with her mouth full of the cinnamon and sugar combination. "Don't pretend like you don't buy those magazines!"

"And don't pretend you don't buy those smut books." he countered.

"Romance novels, Ortiz! Romance novels!" she defended. He knew that she always had one of those books in her messenger bag that was always with her. "Oh! And new shirt! She moved her hoodie away to reveal her Midsummer's Night Dream tee.

"Very nice, got it from that new store Ambiance I'm guessing?" he replied.

"You know me too well." she said as she took another bite from the churro."I could live in that place."

"But they don't sell churros." he joked and she laughed.

"Very true, I couldn't survive." she shrugged.

"And I don't love those magazines." he said pointedly.

"Oh please! I know you've got a stack of those under your bed and for some reason they're sticky!" she accused and he smacked a hand over her mouth with a smile.

"Teeny!" he screeched and she laughed into his hand. "You know me too well." he repeated. "Fine, just don't tell my mom."

"Then don't tell my dad about the romance novels." she replied and he nodded.

"Deal." he said as he threw away the wrappers to their churros."So, I told my mom about the motorcycle thing."

"What did she say?" she asked.

"She said if I could save up enough money. I gotta bounce back from buying that laptop. Which! I've found a way to get music for free. I've learned the art of hacking." he bowed and she clapped.

"Very well done ya rebel." she said. "Just don't get caught. They've gotta a lot of lonely guys in there looking for someone to call them Daddy." he burst out laughing and shook his head.

"BE QUIET!" Someone yelled from their apartment from above.

"SCREW YOU!" They both yelled and kept walking. A flower pot crashed behind them and he grabbed her hand as they scampered away.

"SOMEONE NEEDS A CHURRO!" he yelled behind them and she laughed. They ran into the park as they came to a skidding stop. They were panting and laughing at the same time.

"I'm gonna be so pissed when you have to go to college." he said.

"One more year till I go to NYU." she replied as she sat on the swing. He sat next to her and sighed. "I'll only be thirty minutes away by subway."

"But you'll be a student, you'll be too busy." he replied as they started to swing into the air.

"I'll never be too busy for you, Ortiz." she replied. "I need to see that dumb smile to get me through."

"I'll pass my time on the computer." he shrugged.

"Don't you wanna go to college?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I can't get in." he said somberly. "I'm too-"

"Don't say it!" She snapped. "You're not stupid."

"Then why didn't I get accepted?" he asked.

"Because they're stupid." she answered. "You're smart, Juan."

"That's Ortiz to you." he smirked.

"I mean it. You're smart." she replied. "Maybe you can go to a community college?"

"Maybe." he shrugged and she sighed. She jumped from her swing and he stopped his to avoid hitting her as she stepped out in front of him.

"Don't you believe me?" she asked. "You're the only one that I don't lie to."

"I believe you." he said.

"You're smart, someone else calls you something different then they're crazy." she told him with her eyes narrowed. He nodded and she smacked his cheek lightly. "Now chin up."

"So, have you figured out what you're going to major in?" he asked.

"English. I'm determined to be a writer." she said defiantly.

"You're a damn good one too!" he said as he stood up. "You're short stories are amazing."

"Some day I wanna get away from those and write novels." she said. "I swear to you, my first novel will be dedicated to you." Her phone went off and she groaned. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Hey Dad, yeah I'm coming home right now."

"Is he mad?" Juan asked.

"No, he just told me not to be out too long." she shrugged. "Thanks for the churros Ortiz."

"See ya Teeny."

XXXXXXX

Juice walked down the streets of Charming to go get some coffee. As he walked by the bookstore, he saw a familiar face on the inside cover of a book.

"Tina Newman was born and raised in Queens, New York. She went to NYU and got her masters in English before publishing her first collection of short stories, _The City_. Some of her books such as _Strangers_ have been best sellers. She has a father, step-mother, and a little brother named Charlie who hopes to be a writer someday. She now lives in New York City, New York with her dog Bubba."

He walked inside the shop and picked up the book.

_"I Can Only Wish." _he read. "A story of lost friendship." he opened it up and saw a conversation of churros between two characters, Jim and Tilly He went up to the cash register and bought the book. He had lost all contact with Tina when he left Queens and travelled all the way to Charming. He had gotten into a lot of trouble and it was to the point where he was putting her in danger. By the picture in the book, she had changed a lot. So many times he had wanted to call her, just to hear her say hello. He was still afraid that if he did get contact with her, she would be in danger all over again. He just had to keep telling himself that he left to keep her safe. He had been telling himself that for ten years.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank y'all soooooo much for the reviews! They're amazing and super sweet! Also thanks for viewing, following, and favoriting Then and Now! As always, happy reading!

Chapter 3

Juice laid in his bed as he read _I Can Only Wish_. Almost everything in the book had happened to him and Tina in Queens. As he turned the page, there were only two last lines in the book in the middle of it.

"And I always wonder where he is, what he's doing, and if he remembers me.

I can only wish that he remembers me."

He shut the book and threw it against the wall.

"Damn it!" he growled as tears pooled in his eyes, What had he done to her? Had she really been thinking that. "No, it's for her protection." he told himself. He was never the one to hurt her though. He was the one that she could go to when she was hurt.

XXXXXX

Juan was sitting in one of the chairs in the salon as Ms. Ortiz cut a man's hair. He had just turned twenty and Tina was eighteen. He was reading a People's magazine to pass the time on what seemed like a normal Sunday afternoon. A door swung open and the bell went off. Juan looked up to see a unbelievably upset Tina. He stood up and placed the magazine on the counter as she sobbed and went over to him. He enveloped her in his arms as she shook.

"Teeny, what's going on?" he asked.

"Tina, honey, what happened?" Ms. Ortiz asked. She just shook her head and Ms. Ortiz ran a hand through the closest thing she had to a daughter's hair. "Take her up to your room and give her some water."

"Come on." he coaxed and took her up the stairs. She sat down on his bed as he filled a glass with water and set it down on his nightstand. "Now, will you tell me what's going on?"

"Dad's pregnant." she said softly and his brows furrowed.

"Uh, Teeny did you ever get the talk?" he asked, trying to make a joke. She looked up at him with her make up running and her eyes red. "Alright, no joking. So, who's the girl?"

"The woman he's been seeing for a year." she explained bitterly.

"He wasn't-"

"He was never working late, he was seeing her." she shook her head. "He's been lying to me for a year. Now, I'm gonna have a step-mother and a new baby brother or sister or both!"

"Why would he lie to you about that?" he asked. "How did you find out?"

"I came in after studying for my history test at the library and I saw this black haired woman sitting on my couch in the apartment. I walked in and my Dad came from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate. He told me to sit down and introduced me to 'Miss Brianna Maury'. She's a nurse over at St. Mary's apparently. He told me that they've been seeing each other for a while, he specified how much a while meant later, and told me that they were going to have a baby. He said he didn't tell me because he thought I would be upset because of Mom." she explained.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I was livid! I yelled at him for lying to me all this time! I explained to him that I would've been fine." she continued. "I would have been fine. It's been thirteen years since what happened, I understand that he can't be single forever."

"So you ran here?" he asked.

"He was calling after me but I couldn't be in the same room with...them." she said and took a sip of her water. "I couldn't breathe, Juan. I had to leave. Dad never lies to me but he's been pulling this for a year. I was getting worried about him working so much. Now I know he was just getting lost in some girl's pussy."

"I'm so sorry, Tina." Juan told her and hugged her.

"And he's old! He shouldn't have children at his age! He's like... a bajillion years old!" she yelped with her voice cracking and Juan couldn't help but chuckle. "I just, I can't believe this. A whole year. I just can't handle this. I ran, I left my phone and everything at the apartment and I just came here. I can't go back there, not now anyways."

"You can spend the night." he told her. "Ma loves you and we're just gonna order some pizza tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course!" he told her.

"I just won't look under your bed." she joked as she rubbed the bottom of her nose with her wrist. He chuckled back at her and laid back in his bed.

"Come on, I've got some movies on my laptop." he said and patted next to him.

"All hacked I presume." she replied.

"Some of them haven't been released yet!" he sang.

"Pray tell!" she added with wide eyes and cuddled up next to him. He grabbed the pack of Oreos by his bed and gave them to Tina so they could share. They watched Charlie's Angels and Juan commented on how fine Drew Barrymore was.

"Kids! Pizza's here!" Ms. Ortiz called. Tina shoved Juan away to get to the kitchen first but he picked her up and spun her back around before he sprinted away.

"Dick!" She laughed and ran after him. She jumped on his back and he carried her into the kitchen. "To thy pizza noble steed!" She directed.

"No wonder people are throwing flower pots at you." Ms. Ortiz chuckled. "Come on kids, Friends is on."

"You say one more thing about Jennifer Anniston being hot I will steal your pizza." She playfully threatened and he rolled his eyes. As she walked into the living room, Juan told his mother about what had happened at the Newman household.

"Well, that wasn't very smart of Bryan if I may say so." Ms. Ortiz sighed. The phone rang and Tina picked it up.

"Ortiz residence, Teeny speaking." She greeted with her mouth full of pizza, making Juan chuckle. "Sure, Mama Ortiz! There's a dude on the phone for you!" She announced as she held the phone away from her.

"Thanks honey." Ms. Ortiz replied. "Hello? Dan! How are you?" She walked into her bedroom as Juan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Dan?" He asked and Tina shrugged.

"Beats me." She replied.

"Wait! Dan's the dude whose hair she was cutting when you came in!" He realized.

"Looks like every single parent in Queens is getting some." she grumbled and Juan groaned.

"Don't ever make me think about that again." He shoved her smushed her a little bit as he sat down next to her. "So, you're getting a new mommy and I may be getting a new daddy."

"Love is in the air." Tina grumbled.

"Don't worry Teeny, everything will be okay." he promised. Later on that night, Tina had already taken a shower and her hair was wet as she wore a pair of Juan's boxers and one of his baggy 'Star Wars' T-shirt. She jumped into his bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Come in, Ortiz. The water's fine!" He climbed in under the covers and bumped her so he could have more room. "Dude, you're so warm!"

"I guess it's my Puerto Rican blood.' he shrugged and she laughed.

"You know what we need?" she asked.

"Churros?" he replied and she shook her head.

"Pancakes. I'll make some in the morning as a thank you." she told him as she sighed.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mentally." she replied. "I think I'm getting a tumor."

"You're not getting a tumor." he replied with an eye roll. "You're just stressed and crazy."

"Or crazy stressed." she said. He put an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest as they stared up at the ceilings. "You should have some of those glow in the dark stars on your ceiling like I have. Makes things more interesting." she commented.

"I'm perfectly fine with my white ceiling, Teeny." he smirked. "Your room has too much stuff in it."

"Hey, I like all my little things! I love my tiny double decker buses and dream catchers!" she defended.

"I feel like I'm about to knock something over every time I move!" he squeaked with a chuckle.

"That's because you aren't short." she replied with a little nod. "It makes me feel inspired. You have to be inspired to be a writer."

"Well, what inspires you?" he asked.

"Churros." she shrugged and he laughed. "I don't know. The city, the park, you. Things that matter to me I guess." she replied.

"Aw, you're gonna make me cry Teeny." he sniffed and she smacked his chest. "How do I inspire you?"

"You're my best friend, you're different from everyone else." she explained. "Ugh, I told you I was mentally tired! I don't wanna answer all these serious questions." she whined.

"How about our dirty little game of marry, fuck, and kill?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes!" she squeaked. "Drew Barrymore, Jennifer Anniston, Elizabeth Hurley?" she asked and he groaned.

"Don't make me answer that!"

"Tell me!" she demanded as she flipped over to face him.

"I refuse!" he replied. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

"You tell me or be prepared for the most violent pillow fight of your life!" she threatened.

"Teeny, don't forget that I have a lot of weight on you." he said with a raised eyebrows.

"And I can bite your ankles." she countered. He threw his weight on top of her to flip her over and she squealed. "Get off me!"

"Can't bite my ankles now, can ya?" he said as she laughed.

XXXXXXX

Tina was sitting in her chair with someone smashing her face with powder.

"She ready?" the man asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright Ms. Newman, you're up!" she got up from the chair and waited by the stage.

"She's written five best sellers and has come out with a new fantastic novel, and I think her best yet, everyone please welcome Tina Newman!" The host, Robin Brooks announced. Tina walked out onto the floor with people cheering for her as she waved with a bright smile. She walked in black heels with black skinny jeans and a white tank top under her black mid-sleeve blazer. She danced with Robin as she laughed. Robin gave her a huge hug.

"So, how are you?" She asked as they finally settled down.

"Excited, nervous, and super happy!" Tina replied and the crowd chuckled.

"I'm a huge fan of your work, you're a very talented writer and a very beautiful person. _I Can Only Wish_ seems to be different than your other books. What brought this change?" Robin asked.

"Well, this is based on my life I just changed a few things to it. What happened to Tilly actually happened to me and it's been with me for ten years. I felt like it would be a great story to tell and it would be a lot to get off my chest." Tina explained. "This guy that I met when I was thirteen became my best friend and the only person I could really trust or go to."

"This is a story that made me cry in laughter and the last line in the book had me sobbing." Robin replied.

"I wanted to somehow get people to feel what I felt." Tina added.

"It's a wonderful story!" Robin told the crowd. "So how are you handling this new source of success? This has already outsold all of your bestsellers."

"It has put more stress on me to write more books but I think I may take it easy for a while. I have more people coming up to me and that's always awesome. I love connecting with other people. I love going to all of the interviews. I never thought I would get to this point and I feel very blessed." Tina smiled.

"So are there any plans for relaxing?" Robin asked. "Cuz when I relax it's just dancing with my dogs and eating marshmallows." Tina cracked up and nodded.

"I love to drive so maybe I'll drive around California." she answered. "With marshmallows of course." Robin laughed as well as the crowd."In New York I never get a chance to drive so I take it whenever I get the chance."

"Do you walk a lot?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! That's what I love about New York, I always get a work out." she replied.

"And you're quite the animal lover as well?" Robin asked.

"I am! I love animals and I volunteer at the animal shelter a lot. I have Bulldog named Bubba." Tina answered. "He's the man in my life." she added as the picture came up behind them and the crowd awed at the dog.

"Did you bring him?" Robin asked.

"No, he doesn't do well on trips so he's with his grandparents and uncle right now." Tina giggled.

"Well I have a present for both of you." Robin said as she reached behind her chair and Tina jumped in her seat. "I have a jersey for Bubba." Tina awed at the dark green jersey and laughed. "And a matching Jersey for you since you're a Jets fan." the back of the jerseys had Ellen's face on it.

"Thank you so much!" Tina said as she accepted the gifts. She gave Robin a hug.

"Make sure to buy _I Can Only Wish_ by the beautiful Tina Newman and thank you so much for being on the show!"

"It was my pleasure!" Tina replied. After the show went on a commercial break, Robin and Tina talked a little while longer before she left. As she was going behind the stage her friend and agent, Joey, grabbed her arm. "Hello?" she asked.

"Relax?" Joey greeted back.

"Nice to see you too." she replied.

"So many people want to interview you!" he screeched and she sighed.

"Look, I've been doing interviews for two months straight. The book did a lot better than I thought it would. While I'm happy about it, I'm getting tired." she explained. "Joey, I need time to myself for a little bit."

"People want to meet for you for a movie." He added. "Do you not understand how huge that is?"

"It's too early to be turned into a movie!" She reasoned. "Let it have it's time, then we'll talk Hollywood."

"Tina" Joey whined.

"I just need a week or two, then we'll be in business." she said. "I'm done arguing on this Joey. I love you but I just want some time to collect myself."

"You're starting to sound like a diva." Joey teased.

"Oh shut up!" she giggled.

"Well, go crazy but not too crazy." Joey chuckled. "See ya around darling." he mocked.

"Mwah my beautiful, darling agent!" she dramatically acted and he laughed before they separated. "Finally." she sighed before getting into her car and driving away from the studio. She was beginning to get tired of running around to do things for other people. She understood it helped her with publicity but she liked it better when not as many people knew about her. She liked the simplicity of life before she wrote the book. But she also liked that people recognized her now as a serious author. She guessed that all the running around was just a necessary evil. She could really use Juan right now, he would be able to bring her back down and tell her that everything would calm down in time. Joey didn't really do that. Being her agent, he was always pushing her to do all the things that she didn't really want to do. But things happen, she didn't have Juan anymore and probably never would have him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings and salutations! Here's another chapter (ya happy Jetnova? :P) and it's just a flashback but it's a good one! Thanks for all the reviews, views, follows, and favorites! And calling all Tiggers! Go read Ain't No Fortunate One by my bestie Jetnova! Please review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 4

"Juan, we need you to do us a favor." Pete said over the phone.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need money." Pete replied. Juan had become a hacker when he was 21 and since Tina was in college, there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

"Any preference to where I get it from?" he asked.

"ATM on fourth street." he answered.

"Give me some time and I'll get it for you." Juan replied.

"Of course man." Pete said. After an hour, the deal was done and Juan had more money is account. With a smirk he closed shut down his system in his own apartment he was able to buy with the money he had gotten from hacking. He was making a name for himself on the streets and was surprised of how easy it was not to get caught. He had even bought his own Harley Davidson Fatboy. It was old but it did the job and it looked awesome.

His phone rang and he rolled his chair over to the table.

"Hello?" he asked.

"You may want to come over to the salon, there's been an incident." Ms. Ortiz explained in a panicky voice.

"Ma, are you okay?" Juan asked worriedly.

"Just come over!" Juan slipped on his chucks before he ran out of his apartment and onto his motorcycle. He sped to the salon where he saw everything was normal. He swung open the door and jogged in.

"Well, nice to know you car about your Mama." a familiar voice said from a chair that was spinning in circles.

"TEENY!" he roared and picked her up from out of the seat as she squealed.

"Ortiz! I missed ya man!" she laughed and he sat her down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a little bit of a break from the papers." she shrugged. "Thought I would come back to visit."

"Have you seen your Dad yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I need to say hello to all of them. He told me that Charlie is starting to miss me." she explained. Charlie was her almost year old brother and she absolutely loved him much to her step-mother's surprise. After the explosion Tina had over her father's secret relationship, things settled down and she had come to accept and love her new step-mother. Brianna was a very sweet lady and cared deeply for Tina. Of course she would never replace Tina's real mom but she loved Tina nonetheless.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked and she nodded with a big smile.

"Hells yeah!" she replied. "Bye Mama Ortiz!"

"See me again before you leave, honey!" Ms. Ortiz called. Juan handed her a helmet and she strapped it on as he straddled the bike. She got on behind him and held onto him tightly before he revved it up and drove into the street with her laughing. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket but he ignored it. The group could wait another hour or so. They drove to the park where he parked and they sat down on the swings.

"How're classes going?" he asked.

"Great! I love all my classes and I'm doing really well on all my papers." she explained. "How's the hacking going?" she asked with a smirk and he rolled his eyes. "I know you too damn well."

"I't's going just fine." he sneered playfully.

'Is that where you got the money for that fatboy?" she asked and he nodded.

"And the new apartment." he added.

"Oh, that means we don't have to be so secretive." she joked. "Just don't get caught, okay? I've warned you about this before but you fail to heed my warnings."

"Yes m'am!" he replied.

XXXXX

After meeting up with Pete and the rest of the group, Juan jogged his way to the bookstore where Tina said she would be.

What took you so long?" Tina asked as he walked into the bookstore.

"Lost track of time." he lied. She may have known about the solo hacking, but she had no idea about the fact that he was working with other people to rob the rich.

"Oh well, I'm starving!" she shrugged. "You wanna go to the pizza place?"

"Always a good idea." he replied and they walked out into the winter streets.

"I miss this place." she sighed as she snuggled closer to Juan. "I don't know why but NYC just doesn't have the same feel as Queens."

"That's because NYC isn't home." he replied and she nodded.

"Very true." she said. "Only two more years and I'll be done though!"

"That seems so far away!" he whined. "Three more years of this?"

"It'll go by quickly, I promise." she told him. "This year has been a blur to me."

"Not to me." he said honestly. "Do you know how often I want a churro at two in the morning and I can't even meet up with you?" he chuckled and she laughed.

"And there's no bakery that's good around where I live." she added. "It royally sucks being thirty minutes away."

"You can say that again. I feel like we barely talk anymore." He said as they walked into the restaurant for dinner. She smiled and sniffed in laughter.

"We talk every other day." She pointed out.

"We used to talk everyday." He corrected. "It's hard going a couple of days without talking to you."

"I know, but I don't have that much longer." she repeated. They ordered a cheese pizza, Tina's favorite, and a Hawaiian pizza, Juan's favorite. They always ate off both pizza's but that was their compromise. "You should get a haircut." she said suddenly.

"What hair do I have to cut off?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You should let me cut it! I saw something in a magazine and it would look super cool on you! I know you could pull it off." she persuaded. Juan thought for a moment or two but thought 'to hell with it!'

"Let's do it!" he replied and she clapped.

"Yay! We'll go by the salon later and I can do it!" she replied excitedly. "It's going to look so cool!"

"You fuck up my hair and I will have to hurt you." he threatened playfully.

"If I fuck it up I'll just shave it all off." she replied. "You'd look okay bald too."

"So, what're you planning on doing?" he asked worriedly and she smirked devilishly.

"You'll see Juan Carlos Ortiz, you'll see." she replied. "Just trust me. You'll look good."

"Alright, alright." he shrugged nervously.

XXXXX

"Stop fidgeting!" Tina ordered as she turned on the radio. When I Come Around by Green Day started playing as she went into Ms. Ortiz drawer in her station in the salon.

"I can't help it!" he defended.

"Yes you can!" she told him as she turned on the razor. "Be still and I won't make a mistake." Juan felt the razor go to his head and next was the coldness hitting part of his bare skinned head. His eyes widened and Tina laughed at his expression. "It's already lookin' good Ortiz." she promised as she continued to shave his head with a smile.

"I don't understand why you decided to do this. I just cut my hair." he replied.

"That's why." she mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing baby." she mocked. He saw his hair flittering to the floor as she used the razor with the eyes of a mad woman. Thirty minutes later, Tina was in front of him looking intensely at his hair or head, he wasn't sure how much hair he had left.

"Everything okay?" he asked nervously. He couldn't help but look down her low cut, long sleeved t-shirt. He tightened his lips together and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"I told you to stop fidgeting!" she snapped. "Wait for it..." she spun the chair towards the mirror. She stuck her arms and hands out towards his head and smiled. "Ta-da!"

"Holy shit!" he chuckled with a smile as he stood up from the chair. She had shaved off the sides of his hair to leave a flat Mohawk in the middle.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she clasped her hands together and put them against her lips.

"I fucking love it!" he replied as he touched his head. "Feels fucking weird though." she laughed and dusted his head off with her hands.

"Well I'm glad you fucking love it." she told him. "It looks really good on you, makes you look sexier."

"Sexier?" he asked. "Oh, so I was a sexy beast before the hair cut?"

"Oh shut-up you pig!" she laughed and he smirked.

"I think you'd look good blonde." he commented.

"Really?" she asked. "I think I would miss my brown hair."

"You'd look good, sexier." he mocked and she laughed.

"So I'm a sexy beast right now?" she joked.

"Were you a woman in a bar I'd take you in an orderly fashion." he replied and she burst out laughing.

"Nice to know you would bang me." she commented.

"What's this I hear about banging?" Ms. Ortiz asked as she came down stairs. "WOAH!" she exclaimed as she saw her only son's new hair cut.

"Isn't it awesome, Ma?" he asked.

"It sure is interesting!" She complimented as she came close to him. She touched his head as she looked at it. "Really good job, Tina."

"Thanks Mama Ortiz!" Tina bowed. "How're you and Dan?"

"Our two year anniversary is coming up soon!" Ms. Ortiz replied giddily.

"That's great!" Tina replied. After some chit-chat and catching up, Ms. Ortiz went upstairs to go to bed. "What's with the face, Ortiz?"

"Dan's gonna propose to Ma." he replied with a smirk.

"Holy shit! No way!" Tina reacted. "Are you cool with that?"

"Yeah, he asked me if it was okay and I said hell yeah! He's an awesome guy, Ma deserves someone like him." he replied.

"Aw, Ortiz you're gonna make me tear up." Tina mocked and Juan shoved her a little bit. "Oh you did not!"

"I think I did." he replied with a devilish grin. She jumped him but he kept his balance up. "Why don't you fall down anymore?"

"Because I'm a grown ass man, that's why!" he laughed Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were on top of his shoulders. They looked at each other for a minute, not sure what to do. He was holding her to him by her back as her arms clasped behind his neck. They were like that for a moment or two, neither one speaking. "Tina?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" she replied equally as soft.

"I really want to-" he phone went off and they jumped away from each other. She ran to her purse to get her phone.

"Hello?" she asked frantically. She giggled as some babbling happened over the phone. "Hey Charlie!" He could hear Brianna talking and Tina nodded as she listened. "Yeah, I'll be there soon. I was just hanging out with Juan. I'll be there soon." she hung up and threw her phone back into her purse before she pulled on her coat. "Sorry Ortiz, I gotta go." she said softly.

"Alright, thanks for the haircut." Juan replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she told him before they pulled away.

"Hey!" he called as she walked out the door. "Wanna get a ride?"

"Hells yeah!" she grabbed a helmet off of his Fatboy with a giggle before they rode away with her holding him tightly, like he planned. They rode through the streets to her house that Mr. Newman, Brianna, and Charlie moved into a couple of months before he was born. It was a nice home that Tina hadn't really spent a lot of time in yet. Tina was too keen on big changes. She liked for things to be different but she wasn't very happy when they were moving out of the apartment that she grew up in. He came to a stop in front of her house. She got up and pulled the helmet off her head before she ran a hand through her hair. "Thanks for the ride, Ortiz."

"No problem Teeny." he shrugged. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Hmmm, I'll let you choose." she told him.

"I can cut your hair!" he teased and she shook her head with a laugh.

"No, no you can't!" she told him. "Other than that, anything you want. Just call me."

"You got it." he said with a short nod.

"See ya." she said as she walked into her house. "Hey Charlie!" he heard her greet her baby brother as he squealed. Juan smiled and took off to go back to his apartment.

"So close." he mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! Thanks for the amazing reviews! Please leave more! Thanks for all the views, follows, and favorites! Seriously, y'all are awesome! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 5

"Hey brother." Chibs greeted as he sat down next to Juice in the club house during a party. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! Everything's fine." Juice shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are ya sure?" he asked and he nodded. "You've just been a million miles away lately."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Juice sighed. "It's not a big deal, I'm just over analyzing things." Chibs didn't quite believe him but knew that Juice wouldn't talk about what was really going on. Not yet anyways.

"Alright brother, just try to loosen up a bit will ya?" Chibs told him. "Startin' to worry about ya again." Chibs walked away towards Tig who was teaching his girl, Victoria, how to shoot some pool. Juice knew that if Tina was here, she would be having shot contests with him and/or wrestling him to the ground. He made a really stupid call ten years ago and it haunted him still. Things would've been so much simpler if he wasn't so stupid.

XXXXX

"Hey man, did you figure it out?" Tom asked and Juan nodded.

"It's all right here. His security codes and everything. I'll be able to shut down his security systems and we're in the clear." he explained. Juan had joined a group of guys, not the best group of guys, and they pulled off heists for money. Most of the time it was just ATM machines for some extra money but there were the robberies of the wealthy with security systems, most of them in Manhattan. "By the end of this we'll have millions of dollars worth of stuff to sell off. We'll have more money than we ever dreamed."

"But you'll have it all ready?" Marco asked. "Everything will be totally dark and they'll be gone?"

"They're on vacation for a couple of days, that's what it says in their emails." Juan shrugged. "We're in the clear and they'll have no idea it even happened until it came home. Even then they'll have no idea it was us."

"Great job man." Jeff patted his back. "Alright, we've got a week for the rest of us to plan out what we're gonna do. Juan's done his part." Little did Juan know that his part was far from over and that this would be the last job he would ever do in New York.

XXXXXX

Juan's phone went off as he walked down the street.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Come on, we've known each other long enough to stop saying hello." Tina replied. Juan was 22 and. Tina was 20. She was finally out of the dorms and into her own apartment in Manhattan which he had yet to see.

"What's up Teeny?" He asked.

"Just sitting in my apartment, alone." She sighed. "When are you coming up here? I'm getting really lonely."

"A week." he told her.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "That's too far away. I'm too bored!"

"It gets better." he chuckled.

"I thought I would love living on my own!" she told him.

"At least you don't have to pay. Now you can sneak in all those guys." he replied and he could tell that she was smiling.

"I'm not a whore like you." she conversed and he laughed. "Seriously though, can you come any faster?"

"You have papers and tests." he replied and she groaned.

"I know, I know. I really don't care right now." she said. "Shit, I gotta go to class. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, Ortiz."

"I'll try my best. Even though we both know it's a lie." he said and she giggled.

"Bye."

"See ya Teeny."

"You better." he chuckled and they hung up.

XXXXX

Tina closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of her chair after she had hung up. She really missed Juan and hated that they barely saw each other anymore. Sometimes she wished that he could just live with her. She stood up and shook her head. She grabbed her messenger bag before she headed out and began to walk to her class. She knew that he was constantly getting into trouble, just not getting caught. She really hoped that he would never get caught or better yet, realize that he was smart enough to go to college. Maybe he would realize that he could put his technological skills to better use. She always worried about him though, it just came naturally to her in their relationship.

XXXXX

"Oh my gosh, did you read Tina Newman's new book?" Victoria asked Bernadette as Juice walked towards the bar.

"I was in tears by the end of the book! I couldn't control myself!" Bernadette replied.

"I'm still trying to figure out why he left all of a sudden?" Victoria said. Juice's jaw clenched as he went to go get another beer. The book was still on the floor in his bedroom where he had left it. He had seen her on the Robin Brooks show the day before and she still sounded the same as she did ten years ago. She still had that same aura from ten years ago. She hadn't changed a bit besides for her style and he loved it. But it only made him miss her more. He had screwed up a bunch, he could admit that. He had done a lot of stupid things since he started to prospect but nothing amounted to the stupidity of getting involved with that group back in Queens.

XXXXX

Juan was up in his kitchen with a cup of coffee and the news on his TV. The night before was the heist and he didn't get a phone call meaning that everything had gone well and that he would get the money soon. He would have to go over to the warehouse to go collect his money. After that, he was planning on going to see Tina at her apartment in New York City and take her out on the town with the money he earned. He finished his cup of coffee and got ready for the day. He drove over to the warehouse and could sense that something wasn't right. As he walked in, he heard the TV in the background He walked in slowly and he saw Marco's head resting against the couch.

"Marco, is everything alright?" he asked. He got no answer. He walked closer and saw that there was a bullet hole in his head. Juan clamped a hand over his mouth as he gagged at the rest of the scene. His group of four laid slain in the warehouse with the news playing in the background and none of them had the chance to fight back.

"In breaking news today, Zane Industries owner, Todd Zane's wife, Mary Zane, was found shot to death in their home in New York City early this morning by her neighbors. The authorities say it was a robbery gone wrong and they did not expect Mary Zane to be home at the time while Todd Zane took care of an emergency in the industry. Todd Zane has been ruled out as a suspect due to his solid alibi. Authorities are looking for five people, one of which that was able to shut down the security system of the apartment building."

Juan looked at all his friends and backed away from them. He felt something crinkle under his foot and he looked down to see a note under Jeff's hand. He picked it up and read

"He knows who you are"

Juan ultimately knew what Zane would do and he knew that if he didn't leave, he would put everyone in danger. The phone in the warehouse rang and he picked it up. He didn't respond, he just listened.

"If I ever find you, I will kill you. I will make you feel what I felt. If I ever find who's closest to you, they'll pay for what you did." The man hung up and Juan shakily took the phone and ran outside. He threw the phone into the lake and planted his hands on top of his head. He didn't do this. He didn't kill Mary Zane. But Zane wasn't convinced. If Juan stayed in New York he was putting everyone in danger. He was putting Tina in danger if he stayed. Juan ultimately decided that that night would be his last night in New York, and his only time to tell Tina how he really felt.

XXXXXX

"No no no no no!" Tina chanted as her car started to smoke. Her car stopped in the middle of a a lonely road and she threw her head back against the head rest. She smacked her hands on top of her steering wheel. "Damn it." she got out of her car and lifted the hood. Smoke greeted her right away and she coughed. "Well great! I'm in the middle of no where and my car's broken down." She shut the hood and reached into her car for her Dia De Los Muertos patterned purse. She looked up to see a tow truck with the name 'Teller-Morrow' pulling up in front of her. A heavy set man with a scruffy beard jumped out and walked over to her.

"Looks like you could use some help." he greeted.

"You could not have come at a better time, man." she smiled.

"Tina Newman, right?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm a huge fan of your work. My name's Phil." he stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Thanks Phil, always pleased to meet a fan." She replied. "Think you can help me out?"

"Of course! Lemme hook up your car and you can ride with me back to Teller-Morrow. You're only five minutes from Charming." he explained as he went to work.

"Charming?" she asked.

"Do you not know where you were driving?" he asked.

"Not really, just driving around." she shrugged as she tugged her bag closer to her.

"Well, looks like you overheated your car but you've got a lot of other things wrong with it too." Phil told her and shut the hood. "It's probably gonna take a couple of days, if not a week."

"I've got time." she replied. He hooked it up to the tow truck and they got into the cab of the truck. "So, what's Charming like?"

"Just a sleepy town really." he shrugged.

"Well, I could use a sleepy town compared to Manhattan." she said.

"You're from Queens right?" he asked as they drove down the road.

"Born and raised, I just don't have the accent." she nodded and he chuckled.

"One of the guys is from Queens too." he said.

"Probably don't know him to be honest." she said.

"You came to Charming at a good time though. The fair's in town." Phil explained.

"Awesome! I'll have to be sure to check it out." she said.

"That's really the only thing interesting in Charming." he said honestly and she laughed.

"Who knows, something might surprise me."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews, views, follows, and favorite! Your reviews are amazing so please leave more! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 6

Tina and Phil pulled into Teller-Morrow with people standing outside and people working on the inside. They both got out and she immediately smelled the oil and cigarettes.

"Thanks again Phil. Who do I need to talk to?" She asked.

"What happened here darlin'?" a voice asked. She turned to see a very handsome man with long blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes.

"Uh, Phil here came to my rescue when my car broke down. All I wanted was a little time to myself but my baby isn't having any today." she explained.

"Alright, I'm Jax Teller." he said and stuck out his hand.

"Tina Newman." she replied. "Phil said it might be a while?"

"Yeah, from everything that's listed you've just driven the wheels of of this thing." he said.

"Guess I shoulda taken better care of it." she winced.

"Eh, we'll fix it darlin'." he nodded.

"Darlin'?" she asked and he smirked.

"What?" he replied.

"Nothing." she giggled.

"Lemme check it out again, just to see if you need anything else." he said and she nodded. He walked over to the now leveled car as she looked around. She saw a motorcycle and walked over to it. She knew enough never to touch a man's bike.

"Cool bike." she commented. "Dyna-super glide right?" she asked Jax and he looked up from the car.

'I'm impressed." he complimented. "You know a lot about motorcycles?"

"Not a lot, my best friend used to have a fat boy." she explained. "I've always liked them though."

"Thing's been with me for a long time." he said as he came up behind her.

"All these Harley Davidsons?" she inquired.

"Most of 'em." he answered. "Well your car needs a lotta work done, so that's the bad news."

"So I don't have a car." she added "There must be some good news."

"We can get ya a rental." he told her. "May take an hour or so but we can get one."

"I'd really appreciate it." she replied.

"Rat boy! Get a good rental for the lady!" A black haired man called nearby and the skinny, lanky man ran into the office.

"You guys are like a machine here." she commented. "The garage yours?"

"Used to be my father's" Jax said and she nodded. Her phone rang in her pocket and she looked down to see Joey's picture.

"Excuse me." she told him and he nodded with a small smirk. "Hey Joey!" she greeted.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that Teen Vogue wants to interview you." Joey sang.

"Well, I'm kinda stuck." she said slowly.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" he asked.

"I mean my car broke down near a small town called Charming and it's gonna take a while to get it fixed? That's what I mean." she replied and Joey sighed.

"Tina, why did you do that?" he asked

"It's not like I planned for my car to break down!" she replied in a high pitched voice. "I'm sorry but I'm gonna be here for a while and I told you to cancel all of the interviews."

"But-"

"No buts, cancel 'em." she replied and he sighed.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Joey." she told him before she hung up. "Sorry about that." she told Jax.

"No problem darlin'. We're gonna go ahead and get your car in the shop." he told her.

"Thanks so much." she said again.

"Don't sweat it." he replied.

"Jax! Rental should be here in about an hour!" Rat boy announced.

"Ya heard the man." he said. "So, where ya from?" he asked.

"Originally Queens but right now I live in Manhattan." she replied.

"Woah, what're doing here?" he asked.

"I was just on the Robin Brooks show." she smiled and his eyes widened. "I'm a writer."

"Oh okay!" he said. "Well, our dude Juice is from Queens too."

"Yeah, Phil told me that too." she replied. "I'll have to meet this guy."

"He's a bit of a doofus but he's alright. Won't hurt ya or anything." Jax said playfully and she laughed. She couldn't help but flirt.

"I can hold my own if he tries anything." she replied and Jax chuckled.

"Juicey-boy! Where ya been?" a thick Scottish accent bellowed as a motorcycle pulled up from another direction.

"Speak of the devil." Jax said and Tina turned around.

"Out!" Juice took off his helmet and sunglasses and Tina was stuck to the ground as shock flew into her body.

"It can't be." she whispered to herself.

"We got a fellow citizen of Queens over there." the man with a Scottish accent told Juice. Juice turned and saw Tina, a sight at which eh dropped his helmet. "Juicy-boy, everything aight?" he asked. Juice took a couple of steps forward towards her.

"Tina?" he asked.

"Juan?" she replied. They looked at each other for a minute before she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh my God!"

"Holy shit, Teeny. I've missed you so much." he said into her shoulder. They pulled away and she saw a lot of new things about her old best friend. "Tina say something." Her mind was blank for a moment and before she could stop herself, she slapped him hard across the face. "Fuck!" he barked.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." The black haired man said before they all walked away but still kept a watch on the two.

"YOUSONOFABITCH!" Tina yelled as she repeatedly slapped Juice anywhere she could. "WHATTHEHELLWEREYOUTHINKING!"

"Teeny stop!" he pushed him away from her as tears spilled down her red cheeks. "I can explain."

"Ten fucking years?" she replied softer. "You can explain ten years?" she asked.

"Come with me, okay?" he asked but Tina just stood there and glared at him. "Tina, please." she really wanted to know what the hell happened to make him leave all of a sudden. She nodded, still unable to say anything else and he took her into the Teller-Morrow office where Gemma was walking out. They stood in silence as he tried to figure out what to say.

"You said you could explain." she said bitterly.

"And I can." he replied. "I got into a lot of trouble, okay?"

"Is that it?" she asked "That's your explanation?"

"What I did ended up killing someone." he said.

"What?" she snapped. "How did you-" she stopped mid sentence as her eyebrows raised in realization. "Mary Zane?"

"I didn't kill her. But, I was part of the group that did. I just hacked into the security systems to help get them in. They were supposed to be on vacation but apparently their plans changed."

"But-"

"Zane had my group killed. When I went to our warehouse they were all dead and he called. He basically told me that if I didn't leave he would kill me and everyone I loved." Juice had tears running down his cheeks by this point.

"So you just left?" she asked. "You could've told me."

"You would've made me stay." he told her. "You know you would have. You would've done everything in your power to get me to stay."

"I could've helped you." she said.

"You would've gotten killed if you had." he replied. She looked away from him and wiped her cheeks.

"I need to process this." she said softly.

"You dyed your hair." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"You have tattoos." she replied with a minuscule smile.

"You look good blonde." he complimented.

"Someone said I would look sexy with it." she reminded and he chuckled. "I'm so mad at you."

"I've regretted it everyday." he said. "Tina, leaving was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I did it to protect you."

"That doesn't make up for how much it hurt." she told him.

"I can't say anything else than that." he said and she nodded with her lips pressed together tightly. "I still love you."

"What?" she asked.

"I still love you." he told her strongly. "I don't care if you hate me because that won't change. It never has."

"I don't hate you." she said softly. "I could never hate you."

"But you can be damn pissed at me." he replied and she nodded.

"Yeah, and I am damned pissed at you." she said.

"Tina I had to tell you how I felt before I had to leave you." he replied. "I was stupid and I didn't think it through."

"You're not stupid but you didn't think it through." she corrected.

"I shouldn't have done it, but I did." he said. "I'm sorry I screwed it all up."

"Well, it happened." she said. "Shit happens." he sniffed in laughter.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he asked.

"Juan... of course." she replied.

"It's gonna take a while though." he added.

"Of course." she said softly. "I-"

"I know I screwed up and I never wanted to hurt you." he told her. "I was just trying to do what's best."

"I know."

"Stay in town for awhile." he said.

"I have to, I don't have a ride outta here." she replied.

"Alright, I know there's something you wanna do." he said.

"And what's that?" she asked. He came up to her and braced himself.

"Punch me." he said.

"What?" she screeched.

"Punch me. I know you want to." he replied. "Do it as hard as you can. Once in a lifetime opportunity, you better take it." she clenched her hand into a fist as she stared at his face. She lightly patted his left cheek with warm eyes before she lifted her right fist and punched him as hard as he could, the force sending him backwards a little. "Feel better?" he asked as he breathed through the pain.

"A little." she chuckled. "Oh Juan." she came over to him and looked at his cheek. "You deserved it." she told him. She kissed his cheek then hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. She felt a fresh spring of tears come to her eyes as he held her.

"Juice!" A voice called and he sighed. He looked down at Tina and she smirked.

"Go. They need you." she told him.

"I don't-"

"It could be important." she cut him off. "Go."

"Just stay in here." he told her and squeezed her before he walked out. She let out a sob as she sat down in the rolly chair in the office. She ran a hand through her hand as tears freely flowed down her cheeks and seeping into her jeans. She couldn't believe all that was happening. It had finally come to a point where she accepted that she would never see Juan or..."Juice" again and suddenly he pops back in her life. This was worse than when her dad was having a secret relationship. She sighed as she tried to calm herself down but the tears kept coming out. She swore to herself that she had never cried this much in her entire life, and she hated it.

XXXXX

Juice walked into Teller-Morrow where Chibs had his arms crossed.

"What's up?" Juice asked and Chibs rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" Chibs mocked. "What the hell is goin' on here?"

"Look, we knew each other from a long time ago and it's a long ass story." Juice snapped.

"Is she the reason why ya've been actin' weird lately?" Chibs asked, brushing off Juice's attitude. Juice just looked down at the ground. "One day you're gonnae explain to me what the hell ya did."

"I did something stupid that I shouldn't have done, alright?" Juice replied. "She was my best friend back in Queens. I got into some trouble and I had to leave without telling her. That's why things are a mess right now. It's because I fucked up again." Chibs and Juice were silent for a moment or two as Juice fought himself not to cry.

"Now ya've got the chance to fix it." Chibs told him. "I know somethin' else happened there, but I won't pry. Ya've fucked up once with her, just don't do it again. Trust me, I know."

"I know." Juice replied softly. "Chibs, what do I do?"

"Ya'll figure it out." Chibs simply said. "Ya'll know what to do when it comes around." Chibs walked away to go back to work. Juice went back towards the office and opened the door to find a crying Tina. He closed the door behind him as she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Something got into my eye." she lied. "A twig or a branch." She chuckled at herself but he didn't. He walked over to her and bent down in front of her. He knew that he was the reason that she was crying so it explained why he was so wary.

"You got a place to stay?" he asked.

"No, I didn't think I would be here." she replied.

"If you want to, you can sleep at my place." he told her. She bit her bottom lip as she thought. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I-I want to." she answered.

"Good, because I would really like that." he said. "I think there's a place around here that sells churros." he said with a smile and she laughed. She looked at him with sad eyes but a warm smile before he hugged her again.

"I haven't had a churro in ten years." she whispered.

"Me neither."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Juan looked down at a sleeping Tina as he was curled up against her back. He didn't tell her that it was his last night in New York, he just told her the other stuff. When she first opened the door, she had been expecting him because they had already made plans to visit. Before she could say hey, he barged in and kissed her. He knew she was taken by surprise but she didn't push him away. He had never kissed a girl like he had kissed Tina before. It was powerful but at the same time it was soft. As cliche as it was, sparks flew between them and he knew she felt the same way just because of the way they kissed.

"What was that for?" she had asked breathlessly. He had stuttered trying to figure out what else to say. Maybe a spiel?

"I love you." he had blurted out. Her eyes went even wider at his confession. "I have for five years." She didn't say anything for a few moments until the corners of her mouth curled up just a tad.

"Well it's about damn time because I love you too." she had replied before he kissed her again and shut the door with his foot.

Now he could feel all the heaviness of the situation upon him. He had to leave and go wherever he could get to.. She sighed in her sleep as the almost blue moonlight bounced off her bare, porcelain skin. He hadn't planned on them making love but neither of them did anything to stop it.

"Tina." he whispered softly enough so that she wouldn't wake up. "I'm sorry I have to do this but... I do. I had to tell you how I felt before I left. I won't be coming back because I can't come back." he could feel a lump in his throat as he looked at her face. "If I don't leave I'm putting you in danger and I can't handle that. Just remember that I love you." he shook his head and his lips tightened together. "Goddammit, I'm so sorry Tina. I'm so sorry I was so stupid. I should have listened to you and I'm sorry. Just... I hope you know that I'm doing this for you. I can't see you get hurt because of me." He tried to think about something else to say, something different to add but he couldn't. He didn't have any other explanations. "I love you Tina, I always will." With that, he carefully slipped out of her bed and slipped on all of his clothes that had been discarded. He grabbed his bag before he carefully walked out of her bedroom with tears running down his face. He quickly went down the stairs and to his motorcycle, where he rode away.

XXXXX

"Hey." Tina greeted softly as she reached for the coffee pot, pulling Juice out of his thoughts.

"Hey, howdya sleep?" he asked.

"Like a rock, you?" she replied and he shrugged.

"Could've slept better." he answered and she smirked.

"Told ya you could've just taken the bed. I'm fine sleeping on couches." she told him.

"Nah, couch isn't too bad. Just couldn't shut my brain up." he said. They drank the rest of their coffee in silence. How else could they start off the morning? Oh, so is this how you make your coffee? Maybe they should talk about the weather or some shit like that?

"What's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"Maybe I could show you around town?" he suggested, it was the first thing that popped into his head. "I dunno, just..."

"Catch up?" she finished and he nodded.

"Seems like the thing to do." he said uncomfortably.

"You don't have to be so awkward around me y'know?" she commented.

"I just know that you're pissed at me, Tina. I always hated when you were pissed at me." he replied and she sniffed in laughter.

"I remember. You're voice always got squeaky." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"It did not!" he said and her mouth dropped open.

"There's the squeaky voice!" she exclaimed and pointed. They started to laugh at their little comments. "Alright, I better go get ready." she told him.

"Yeah, I've got some of those little hotel shampoos and shit in the shower." he replied.

"You always steal from hotels?" she asked.

"More or less." he shrugged and she giggled as she walked to the bedroom to grab her clothes for the day. He sat down on his couch and turned on his TV. The only thing he hadn't heard from her yet was that she loved him. He wondered if she had moved on. Tina was a pretty girl, a good girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her. He didn't expect her to be single until they somehow met again.

After about an hour, they were both ready to go. She wore a black tank top with cut outs to make ribs on her shirt with another little white tank top underneath. The rest was the usual dark skinny jeans and Doc Martens.

"You wanna get on the motorcycle?" he asked.

"Um, yeah!" she replied in a 'no duh' tone. He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt. She had missed that smile. She shook it off as he handed her a helmet and she climbed on behind him. He thought that they may just go into town and walk around. If she wanted to go into a store, they would. That day was going to be about them, that was what he decided. Things felt right with her behind him on his motorcycle. He parked at the first available space he could find in town and they both climbed off. She tugged her purse closer to her body as they began to walk. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail since it had been tangled on the ride over.

"So, do you ever talk to Mama Ortiz or Dan?" she asked as they began to walk.

"Every once in a while." he answered. "I can't really call her all that often."

"Right." Tina replied with a short nod. "She misses you."

"I knew you would still talk to her." he smirked.

"She'll always be Mama Ortiz to me." Tina replied. "Okay, what's with the leather vest?"

"Motorcycle club." he answered and a passing of realization hit her.

"That's why there were so many motorcycles at the garage!" she said. "Okay, now I feel stupid." she chuckled. "So, you guys just ride around and stuff?"

"Pretty much." he lied.

"Still hacking?" she asked.

"Not as much as I used to but I brush up every once in a while for favors." he replied.

"I know you too well." she said.

"Keep 'em coming." he told her. "We've got a lot of questions to ask each other." one side of her mouth curled up a little.

"What are all the patches for?" she asked as she looked at his cut.

"Just different things that I've done for the club." he replied simply.

"So, you guys are basically like Boy Scouts?" she teased and he laughed.

"Bad ass Boy Scouts." he added and she laughed.

"That was so wrong on so many levels." she shook her head.

"Tina Newman, the famous author?" he commented.

"Yeah, the book did a lot better then I thought it would. It may be turned into a movie, I have to meet with some producers though." she explained.

"I've bought and read all your books." he told her.

"You have?" she asked.

"I have them all." he replied. "I bought I Can Only Wish not too long ago."

"If I offended you by writing that-"

"You didn't do anything to me by writing that." He cut her off. "I found it as another way to stay connected with you." She nodded as they walked down the sidewalk. "I wanted to call you a lot. I figured it wouldn't be hard to find you."

"Can I ask you a question?" she interrupted.

"Shoot." he replied.

"Did you know that night was your last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did." he answered. "The people I was working with were killed by the time I went to them. Todd Zane called me and told me if he found me or anyone close to me that he would kill them. I would feel what he felt." there was another silence between the two. "I know I shouldn't have left you in that way. I just felt like I had to know if we would've had anything."

"I understand." she said softly.

"Do you think-" he stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. "Nevermind."

"What?" she quizzed.

"It's nothing." he lied. "So, how's your new found success?"

"Tiring." she shrugged. "I'm running everywhere trying to catch a break." She cut off at that but he knew that there was more than what met the eye.

"Hey." he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and grabbed her hand. "It's still me. I'm still Ortiz." she looked down at her feet.

"You sure about that?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes." he told her even though he wasn't. He probably had changed a lot but he was almost 100% sure that if Tina was around, he could be Juan Carlos Ortiz again and not Juice the shit head.

"Do I have to call you Juice?" she smirked and he chuckled.

"No. I'd really like it if we went back to Ortiz and Teeny." he replied and she smiled.

"Come on then, Ortiz." she replied pulled him along with her. When she didn't let go of his hand he was happy. He cut off his sentence earlier because he didn't want to push her into anything. After all, they had just reunited. He wondered if there was any chance that they could continue where they left off and her holding his hand assured him if not a little that it was a slim possibility. "Well Ortiz, I'd say you've found a nice place to settle." She complimented as she observed the town.

"It's got it's quirks. No walls to graffiti though." he replied and she laughed.

"Maybe we'll have to fix that." she commented.

"M''am." Unser greeted. "Hey there Juice."

"Hey Unser." Juice replied.

"Who's the lovely lady?" he asked.

"This is...an old friend of mine." Juice answered, not sure how to introduce her.

"Tina Newman." she greeted Unser and took his outstretched hand.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Wayne but you can just call me Unser." he told Tina with a smile. "I better go to the clu-" Juice shook his head. "Garage." He didn't want Tina to know that he was technically part of a gang. If she found that out, she'd probably tell him that's what took him away from her in the first place...which it did.

"Alright, see ya." Juice said nonchalantly with a goofy grin.

"Bye. I hope to see you again Ms. Newman." Unser said.

"Good bye!" Tina smiled warmly as Unser walked away. "Alright, who's he?"

"Retired police chief." Juice answered. "Sweet guy."

"He's adorable!" Tina complimented.

"How's Charlie?" Juice asked at the mention of 'adorable'.

"He's great! He looks just like Dad and he's doing really well in school." Tina answered. "He's gonna be eleven in a month."

"Jesus Christ, you can't be serious!" Juice gaped.

"He's already pretty tall, he's gonna be over six feet more than likely." she told him.

"Still making you the shortest." Juice smiled.

"I have my defense mechanism." she referenced and he chuckled.

"Have you used it yet?" he asked and she shook her head.

"But I will someday!" she defended.

"How's your Dad and Brianna?" he asked.

"They're fine, they just had their eleventh wedding anniversary." she replied. "Dad's still a lawyer and Brianna still a nurse. Not much has changed. They still live in the same old house. I moved to another apartment though! It's awesome!"

"And you finally have a dog." he said and she nodded.

"Bubba is adorable." she said in a squeaky voice. "I miss him when I'm gone. Did you ever get a dog?"

"Nah, never did. I'm away from the house a lot so it just wouldn't seem fair. I don't have anyone to watch him here." Juice said.

"Maybe you should get a cat?" Tina suggested.

"Bad ass biker with a kitten?" he replied and she laughed.

"You could make it wear a little studded collar." she joked and he laughed. "I see churros, Ortiz!" she sang.

"Let's go get some." he said and pulled her into the shop. They got their churros and walked outside and they both took bites from theirs.

"I forgot how fucking good these were." she replied through a full mouth.

"I see you haven't learned to not talk with your mouth full, Teeny." he teased. "You need to learn some manners." She took another huge bite from the churro while watching him.

"Formality is for pussies." she defied in a muffled voice and he laughed.

"And you called me a pig." he commented.

"You were a pig for the nudie mags and the perverted comments." she corrected. "I'm just informal and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What would the papers saw if they saw you like this?" he teased.

"Dear oh dear, what shall they do with me?" she said dramatically.

"Before I forget! You wanna come to a party tonight?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sounds like fun! Just don't leave me all alone. I'm a lonely soul here."

But then he realized he made another stupid mistake again. With her coming to the party, he would have to tell her about what the club actually did.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey y'all! Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! Also thanks for the views, follows, and favorites! Please review and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 8

"So what do I wear to this thing?" Tina called from the bedroom.

"What you're wearing today is fine!" he chuckled. "It's not that critical!"

"I don't want to embarrass you in front of all your buddies!" she teased as she straightened her hair.

"Trust me, I've already embarrassed myself enough in front of all of 'em!" he replied and she laughed. She reapplied her make up after she straightened her hair. He walked into the bedroom and saw her in the bathroom. Her straightener was on the counter and her black make up bag was across from it. He smirked at the scene. That picture looked so right in his head, just as it always had been.

XXXXX

"We're gonna be late!" Juan yelped as he ran into his bathroom. "Dan wants us at the gardens to surprise her!"

"Proposing on her birthday last minute doesn't put him at number 1 in my book!" Tina snapped as she swirled her hair up.

"Teeny, you look fine! Come on!" he demanded.

"Sow your balls back on!" she replied as she finished up. She was wearing a Red Cheongsam styled dress that cut off mid thigh. She slipped on some strappy black heels as he pulled her along.

"Come on!" He instructed.

"Lip stick!" She gasped and ran back into the bathroom.

"Teeny!" He groaned.

"I said hold on!" She snapped back. She quickly applied the dark lipstick, grabbed her purse, and he pulled her away and took her downstairs before she could forget anything else. He grabbed his helmet and she crossed her arms.

"What?" he asked. "This is fast!"

"I'm wearing a dress." she pointed out.

"Shit." he said quickly. Her eyes widened as she stepped out into the street.

"TAXI!" She squealed and the car skidded to a stop. "Simple, but effective." she said with an eyebrow cocked up. He gave her an impressed face as they climbed into the back. "To Magnolia Botanical Gardens." she instructed and the driver sped off.

"You mad at me?" he asked with a smile.

'I think that you need to chill out." she replied. "We'll be there on time."

"Barely."

"But on time." she smirked. She patted his cheek. "It'll be fine! I'll get some cake, you'll get a new Daddy."

"And hopefully no new siblings." he mumbled and she laughed.

"Changing diapers isn't so bad." she shrugged. "You get used to it and you can hold that against them later."

"Is that your plan for Charlie?" he smiled. "I changed your diapers, cover for me."

"Hell yeah that's my plan! It's freaking brilliant!" she said and lifted her arms up. When they got to the botanical gardens, Juan threw more than enough money at the cabbie and they ran through the gates.

"Right on time." Dan smiled nervously.

"Told you." Tina whispered and elbowed Juan.

"Shut up Teeny." he chuckled.

"She's coming!" A woman called.

"Hide!" Dan instructed. Juan grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a large Magnolia tree.

"Why Juan, I didn't know you felt this way." She commented and placed a hand over her heart. He burst out laughing but she slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" she hushed. One of his arms was around her waist as they squeezed behind the tree.

"What's going on here?" Mama Ortiz asked as she looked behind the tree.

"Um..." Tina hummed. "FREAKING JUMP ALREADY!" she yelled.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, scaring Ms. Ortiz. Juan laughed at Tina's freakout and had to hold himself up against the tree. They came out from behind as everyone gave Ms. Ortiz her presents.

"It wasn't that funny!" she giggled.

"Freaking jump already!" he mocked and she burst out in laughter.

"Okay, maybe it was a little funny." she replied. "I think he's about to pop the question."

XXXXX

"You ready?" Tina asked as she slipped on some black, suede Steve Maddens with studs on the back.

"Yeah, let's get outta here." he replied. They rode over to the club house with her hanging on tightly. When they got there, the music was at full blast and smoke greeted them right away. She got off as if nothing bothered her, she actually looked excited. He got off the bike and looked at her.

"Are we going in?" she asked and motioned towards the clubhouse.

"There's something I have to tell you." he said. Her brows furrowed as she crossed her arms.

"What's up?" she asked.

"When I said motorcycle club, it's more like a motorcycle gang." he said. Her lips tightened together. "I just didn't want to scare you by saying that."

"I live in Manhattan, that's where all the crime shows take place." she replied. "What do you guys do?"

"I can't tell you that." he replied.

"Illegal stuff I'm guessing?" she asked and he nodded. "And you're the technological genius?"

"Pretty much." he replied. "And before you say anything, I had to work really hard to be IN the club. I didn't start off with all these patches."

"It's okay." she told him but it was only a half truth. He could tell that him doing that didn't help them one bit."Is that all you've lied to me about?"

"That's it." he replied honestly."I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well, illegal acts is what you got you away from me in the first place." she replied.

"But it won't take me away from you this time. I've been a part of this for almost nine years." he explained.

"We going inside?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I promise." he smiled.

"Then lets go!" she chuckled. They walked inside and Tina saw a lot of men in black along with a lot of men in women. "Well, ain't this a party?" she commented and he laughed.

"It takes a while to get used to." he told her over the music.

"Yeah, I'll say!" she smiled.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you the truth." he replied.

"Make it up to me by getting me a beer." she said and he nodded. As he walked towards the bar, someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see a pretty woman that had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello!" she greeted.

"Hi." Tina greeted warily.

"Sorry to do this but I'm a huge fan of your books!" the woman gushed.

"Well thank you, I'm always pleased to meet a fan!" Tina replied with a smile.

"I'm Victoria." she introduced herself.

"It's very nice to meet you Victoria." she replied.

"Are you someone's old lady?" Victoria asked.

"What's an old lady?" Tina asked.

"I'll take that as a no." Victoria chuckled. "It's like your one of the guy's woman. Like I'm Tig's old lady."

"Who's Tig?" Tina asked.

"Wow, you really are new here." Victoria sighed. "Black hair, probably dyed by shoe polish."

"Oh! I see 'im!" Tina replied.

"So, what're you doing her if you don't mind me asking?" Victoria inquired.

"I'm an old friend of Juan." Tina answered. "Or, Juice."

"Really?" Victoria asked.

"Yup." Tina shrugged. Tina looked over to see an older woman with dark brown hair staring at her. "Who's the creeper?"

"That's Gemma." Victoria replied. "She's the "Queen of SAMCRO"." Victoria replied.

"SA-"

"Motorcycle club. The Sons of Anarchy." Victoria added.

"Juan, what've you gotten yourself into?" Tina mumbled.

"There you are!" Juice yelped.

"Sorry, got pulled away." Tina replied as she took her beer. She took a big gulp as she looked around. "She was just telling me about the club and stuff."

"If you want to leave, just tell me." Juice told her. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine!" Tina replied.

"Juicy-boy!" The Scottish accent called.

"Hey! Tina this is Chibs." Juice introduced.

"Hello lass." Chibs held out his hand. Tina took it and kissed the top of her hand.

"Hello charming Scotsman." she said out loud and he laughed.

"I like her." Chibs told Juice with a smile. "What's your name love?"

"Tina Newman." she replied. "Will you tell me your real name?"

"Filip Telford." he replied.

"Nice to know someone's real name." Tina commented and he chuckled.

"Yae get used to it." He shrugged. "If Juicy-boy can do it, so can you."

"Juicy-boy?" Tina teased.

"Shut it." he mumbled and she laughed before she took another sip of her beer.

"So..."

"What?" He asked and looked down at her. They were watching Happy and Tig in the ring.

"Do you have an old lady?" she asked curiously, praying that the answer was no.

"No." he chuckled. "No old lady for me." she smirked to herself and looked down at her beer. Her phone went off in her pocket and she looked down to see Joey's picture.

Juan looked over and saw a guy's face on her phone. "Shit, she has a boyfriend." she ignored the call and slid it back into her back pocket.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked nervously.

"No, that was just my agent Joey." she replied and relief flowed through him instantly.

"That's Tig right?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, he's an alright guy. Just stay away from him when he's drunk." Juice warned and she giggled.

"Duly noted." she replied. "And that dude with the smiley face tattoos?"

"That's Happy." he answered and she chuckled.

"You all have such the weirdest names here." she shook her head.

"Alright Teeny." he replied and she laughed.

"Mine's not weird, mine actually applies!" She defended. "Where did you get the name Juice anyway?"

"I actually don't know, it just stuck when someone called me it." he shrugged.

"I like Ortiz better." she replied.

"Eh, I get used to it." he replied.

"They could've called you something on the lines of Puerto Rican." she replied.

"There was this one time that there was this woman who spoke no English, just Spanish and they all looked at me." he told her and she laughed.

"You're a Puerto Rican from Queens. Even Mama Ortiz doesn't know an ounce of Spanish!" She laughed.

"You know more than me and you're white as a ghost." he commented as he laughed. Tig and Happy left the ring with smiles on their faces. "Wanna jump in?" he asked and she shook her head.

"If you didn't have enough muscle on me before, you do now." she commented.

"Checkin' out the gun shows?" he asked and flexed. She laughed and smacked his chest.

"There's the pig that I remember." she told him. "But no, no wrestling for me. I've got to keep this face pretty for photo shoots." she stroke a pose and he laughed.

"Maybe you should be in Maxim!" he joked and she laughed.

"Yeah, that's a fat chance." she commented.

"Tina Newman bares all!" he joked.

"Shut up! I'm serious!" she blushed. "Alright I have to ask. What's with the head tattoos?"

"I think they're cool." he replied.

"I know, but why are they there?"she asked.

"I just thought it would be awesome with the haircut." he explained.

"Better than naked ladies I suppose." she mumbled and he shoved her a little. "Don't make me bite you." the rest of the night was fun for both of them. Tina was able to relax more but mainly stuck to talking to Chibs and Juice. Occasionally Victoria would pull her away to talk to some of the other girls. With some of the stuff that Tina heard, she was surprised at how these women did every, single, little thing that the men asked them to do. Tina had made the mistake of asking why the men couldn't do some of the tasks themselves but had accidentally offended some of the women. Luckily, Juice had come to her rescue and scooped her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she squealed.

"Saving you." he whispered. He set her down outside and she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"I've never met girls like them, I'm sorry." she explained. "It's just foreign to me."

"Just stick to Victoria and the guys, you've made an impression on them just by being able to drink as much as you have." he chuckled.

"And I'm still standing on my own!" she triumphed.

"I'm still sorry for lying to you earlier." he said after some chuckling.

"Hey, these guys are alright. I like 'em!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews, views, follows, and favorites! The response to the last chapter was amazing so please review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 9

"Hey." Tina's warm voice greeted. He groaned and held his head.

"Ah shit." she giggled and handed him some black coffee.

"Here, this'll help you out." she said. "You want any breakfast?"

"Anything." he said softly.

"I'm making scrambled eggs." she told him and walked away. He got up slowly, only wearing his boxers, and walked back out.

"I don't even remember getting to bed last night." he told Tina and she laughed.

"I took care of it." she replied. "I still know how to drive a motorcycle, I have one in the city that I take out from time to time." she moved the spatula around in the pan. "You owe me one, you fell asleep when I was trying to get you into bed."

"Just let me know." he commented.

"And Jax wanted me to remind you about a car or something like that." Tina explained and he groaned.

"Shit, sorry Teeny. That means I gotta leave you for a little bit." He explained apologetically.

"I can watch over myself, Ortiz." she chuckled as she split the eggs over two plates. "I'll just chill or something."

"How're you standing?" he asked, unable to get rid of the throbbing in his head.

"I only had a beer. Apparently to the guys that's all it takes for a girl to turn loose." she shrugged.

"I'll be back pretty soon so you won't be alone for too long." he said.

"Take me with you to the club house. I can just walk into town that way." she said and he nodded.

XXXXX

"Hey Juice." Tig greeted as they pulled up. He had Victoria under his arm as Tina got off the bike.

"Nice to see you two again." Tina greeted.

"Alright, I'll be back soon Teeny." Juice promised."I just gotta fix something real quick."

"How about pizza and a movie of my choice tonight? Y'know, to make up for passing out on me?" she teased and he laughed.

"You got it. Hey Victoria, why don't you two hang out?" Juice suggested. Before Tina could object with her uncomfortableness, Victoria interjected.

"That sounds lovely!" Victoria replied.

"I'll be back for that sweet ass of yours soon." Tig growled and slapped Victoria's rear end, making her jump. Tina's brows furrowed as she watched the interaction between the two. She looked over at Juice who served her a cheeky grin.

"You'll be fine." he mouthed. The Sons went into the garage, leaving Tina and Victoria standing. Tina chuckled nervously, not sure what to say.

"He's different." Victoria commented.

"I just could never put up with that, I'm sorry." Tina said, not as a jab towards Victoria in the slightest.

"That's just his way of showing affection." Victoria defended.

"I didn't mean to offend you last night." Tina apologized.

"I was the same way you were." Victoria explained. "It's new but it doesn't mean it's bad."

"I know that." Tina said. "I just don't understand the..." she was trying to find a way to explain it.

"How we're like 50's housewives?" Victoria finished. "You just do it. You do things for the people you love." Tina's lips pressed together at that last comment.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." she replied.

"You did well last night for a newbie though." Victoria complimented.

"I sure hope so." Tina said. "I had fun! I loved watching the guys fight in the ring and of course pool."

"You kicked Juice's ass." Victoria laughed and so did Tina. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My Dad and I played a lot when I was younger. We had a pool table in our apartment and in our house." Tina explained.

"Tig's been trying to teach me how to play pool, I just don't like it." Victoria said as they sat down at a table. "Next time, you should get a bet going about who would win. I bet you could beat any of the guys in there. Maybe not Happy, he's pretty good at it."

"I might just take you up on that." Tina smiled.

"I have to ask." Victoria began.

"And what's that?" Tina replied.

"Is your book about you and Juice?" Victoria asked and Tina nodded.

"Um, yeah it actually is." Tina admitted.

"Wow, I would've never guessed!" Victoria gaped. "So, this is just like a sudden reunion for you two."

"Yeah, I kinda had a little freak out." Tina winced.

"Tig told me about it." Victoria said. "I thought that maybe he was Jim but I didn't want to make assumptions."

"Well thank you for asking me first." Tina smirked.

"I don't think I could've been able to forgive him." Victoria shook her head.

"I'm just happy to see him again." Tina explained. "He's my best friend, I can't just keep on badgering him about what happened. I want to move on from it. I don't want to go another ten years being pissed at him."

"Are you mad at him though?" Victoria asked.

"Furious but I can get over it. I know he already feels bad." Tina shrugged. "It's not as bad as you think it would be."

"Why did he leave?" Victoria asked and Tina shook her head.

"I can't tell you that." Tina said.

"Well I can tell you that Juice has never acted the way he's acted with you." Victoria commented and Tina laugh.

"I surely hope not, he would probably scare people off." Tina joked.

"Just the way he looks at you is different." Victoria added.

"We've known each other for a long time." Tina brushed off. He told her he still loved her, but she wasn't ready to say the same. She was still hurt, still recovering.

"Hey! I'm almost done!" Juice called.

"Alright!" Tina yelled back.

"I guess you like that the guys don't really know who you are." Victoria commented as they walked towards the garage.

"It's refreshing. I wouldn't think that big bad biker dudes have read my girly book." Tina joked and Victoria chuckled. "The only guy that really knows about me is Phil."

"He was really excited to meet you, I can tell you that." Victoria mumbled and Tina laughed. Tina didn't watch where she was going as she walked through the garage and stepped in some oil.

"OH SHIT!" She yelped. Before she could fall on her face, strong arms caught her.

"You okay?" Juice asked as her head fell against his chest and her hands gripped his tattoo covered forearms.

"Yeah superman, I'm okay." She chuckled. He helped her stand completely up and handed her a rag to clean off her boot with. "Thanks."

"God, you're so clumsy!" He teased.

"You left the oil there!" she squeaked as she wiped off her boot.

"Alright, let me take off my coveralls then we'll go pick out your movie." he rolled his eyes and walked back into a hallway.

"Sorry, the oil was my fault." A voice said. She jumped and turned to see Jax. "You're a little jumpy today, Darlin'." he chuckled.

"Well Darlin', I almost fell to my death." she shrugged. "No biggie."

"Glad to see that you didn't hit that pretty little head of yours." He winked and walked off. Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head. He sure was a smooth talker. Arms came up from behind her and lifted her off the ground.

"Let's go!" Juice told her. He set her down as she calmed down from being scared.

"You need to stop doing that!" She chuckled. Her phone rang and she looked down to see her father's face. "I gotta take this one." she hit the accept option and brought her phone to her ear. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey sweetie, how're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm stranded." she replied and she could tell that he was frowning.

"Stranded?"

"Yeah, my car broke down in a little town called Charming." she explained as Juice walked over to talk to Chibs.

"How is it?" He asked as he flipped through some papers.

"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you." she said. She could hear the door opening in the background. Mr. Newman was obviously in his office.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Dad, Juan's here." she said and her father was silent. "Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." she replied.

"Did you yell at him?" he asked.

"And hit him." Tina smirked and her father chuckled.

"That's my girl." he replied. "Did he explain why he left?"

"Yeah, he got into some trouble back in New York." she shrugged, refusing to go into detail.

"I can't believe Juan's there." he sighed. "I never thought I would hear his name again." before Tina could say anything else, Mr. Newman stuttered. "Alright sweetie, I have to go. I have a client in the room. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." she replied and they hung up.

"What movie are we getting?" Juan asked as he strapped on his helmet.

"Hm... how about Inglorious Basterds?" she replied and he nodded.

"You got it."

XXXXX

Mr. Newman hung up his phone and stood up to meet his client.

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Zane." he said and shook his hand.

"And you, Mr. Newman." Todd Zane replied.

"Sorry about that, just checking up on my daughter." Mr. Newman explained. "Some crazy things have happened."

"Such as?"

"It's a long story but one of her friends that left ten years ago is in the town that her car broke down in. It's crazy to me. I thought she'd never see Juan again." Mr. Newman explained and Zane's ears perked up.

"Juan?"

"Yeah, Juan Ortiz. You know him?" Mr. Newman asked.

"Once upon a time." Zane answered. _"It's been ten years, Juan Ortiz... this should be fun."_ Zane thought. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

XXXXX

After they had eaten enough cheese and Hawaiian pizza to feed a small army and after the movie had finished, Tina and Juice were laying on the couch. Her head was on his chest as she slept, her breathing even. He looked down at her and pushed some hair behind her ear before he kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure how it was going to happen, but they would be together.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all! New chapter up! Thanks for all the review, views, follows, and favorites! Please leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 10

Juice's home phone rang earlier the next morning. Tina's eyes opened slowly as she noticed that she and Juice had fallen asleep on the couch. His cheek was resting on the top of her head and he seemed to be ignoring the phone. She sighed as she snuggled into him and closed her eyes again. She was wearing some Nike shorts and a Sons of Anarchy t-shirt while he wore a pair of PJ pants and an old t shirt that he had back in Queens.

"Hey, just calling to tell Tina that her car should be ready soon. We are going to be able to get the parts faster than we thought. It should be done in about four days then you can be back on your way to the Big Apple." Happy's raspy voice explained. "And you still owe me a game of pool." the phone cut off and Tina felt a sting of sadness hit her. She would have to leave soon. She knew she could stay if she wanted to but she had to do more interviews. If she didn't leave she would be in some serious trouble. She didn't want to leave though, not that soon couldn't believe it, but she was already wishing that they could be together. But she couldn't let it go that fast, after all he did just leave her for ten years. But it was really hard for him to do that and he did do it so that she would be safe. Maybe it was time? But what if it wasn't? She silently groaned as her conflicting thoughts clashed in her head. She was confused, so confused. She had been trying to forgive him, but it was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. She knew she told Victoria that she already had, but it was just a lie to make everything seem easier. She seemed to be lying to herself as well to make things easier but in reality, it wasn't. She sighed deeply, things were harder than she thought.

"You awake?" Juice asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake." she told him. "You're warm Puerto Rican blood is just really comforting." he chuckled and his arms that were wrapped around her tightened.

"You heard the message?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his tired voice.

"Affirmative captain." she nodded against his chest.

"Come on, I'll make some coffee." he said and began to set up. She whined and tried to pin him down.

"I'm too damn comfy to get up!" she complained and he laughed. He scooped her up bridal style and she squealed. "You've got to stop doing that!"

"You love it!" he countered and made her sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Asshole." she grumbled and his mouth dropped wide but he was still smiling.

"Bitch." he replied.

"Tosser!" she yelped and banged the palms of her hands against the granite counter top.

"Twat!"

"Douchenozzle!" she yelled and he looked at her like she was a crazy person. They stared each other for as long as they could before they burst out laughing. "Make me some damn coffee!" she wheezed.

"Douchenozzle." he said under his breath and she laughed again. "So, the fair's in a couple of days."

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You wanna go?" he asked.

"Hells yeah!" she squeaked and he laughed.

XXXXX

They arrived at Teller-Morrow where Tina went to Victoria as they made plans to actually go shopping that day. Tina and Victoria both hadn't had a girls day in a while so they both thought it would be a great idea to go out.

"Don't get into any trouble." Tina warned playfully. "Ya douchenozzle."

"Get outta here Teeny." he chuckled and she laughed as her and Victoria left. He smirked as he watched Tina leave and quickly looked down at his feet before turning to go into the garage.

"Well, that's the look of a man in love if I ever saw one." Chibs commented.

"It doesn't really matter anymore Chibs." Juice said somberly. "I blew it." his mind had been like a roller coster. One moment, he thought he had a shot. The next, he thought there was no chance in hell that he and Tina would ever be together. He had blown it and he knew it. No matter how much Tina tried to play it off, he knew she was acting half the time. She was enjoying having him around, he knew that. But after what he did to her, he knew he couldn't let her keep putting it in the back of her mind like that. It wasn't fair to her.

"Maybe not, Juicy-boy." Chibs said.

"She has to leave in a couple of days." Juice pointed out.

"And?" Chibs replied. "Anything planned until then?"

"The fair." Juice answered. "She's really excited about it."

"Then use that to yer advantage, lad." Chibs clapped his hand on the younger man's back. Juice shot a side glance at Chibs as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"You're a genius."

XXXXX

"You almost ready?" Juice huffed.

"Oh be quiet, Ortiz!" she called from the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a black tank top with a pink crystal skull on her chest, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She smoothed down her hair as she walked but when she looked up her eyes widened. "Are those for me?"

"Anyone else here?" he replied as he held out the bouquet of Daffodils and Poppies. She took it and a corner of her mouth perked up.

"They're beautiful." she said softly. "Thank you Oritz." she added and he nodded.

"You're welcome."

'Let me put them in some water before we leave." she told him.

"I don't have any vases." he winced.

"I'll just put them in a pitcher." she shrugged. "Innovation is key!" after she had done the task. He took her hand as he led her towards his bike. They rode towards the fair and they immediately heard the carnival music. He helped her off the bike and led her towards the fair where she saw the rides and the games lighting up like fireworks.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Um..." she looked around at everything.

"I'll kick your ass in some shooting games." he teased.

"You're on!" she challenged and pulled him over to the booth. They ran all over the place playing games, riding the rides, and of course eating as much greasy, sugary shit that they could find.

"Hey you two!" Victoria greeted. "You're wearing the shirt we bought!"

"Yeah, I told you I loved it!" Tina replied. "Hey Tig."

"Hey Tina." he replied.

"What're you two up to?" Juice asked.

"Just roamin' around. Was thinking about going to the photo booth." Tig answered with a sneaky glint in his eye. Tina's eyebrows raised up at him and shook her head.

"On second thought, let's not go to the photo booth." she mumbled so that only Juice could hear and he burst out in laughter.

"Alright then." Juice said after his laughter had died down. "I'm about to kick Teeny's ass in bumper carts."

"You're going against a New Yorker that doesn't even drive that much." Tina said. "It's a cheap shot."

"I'll go against him." Tig piped up.

"This should be interesting." Tina commented and Victoria giggled. "Go on, Ortiz. Unless you're chicken."

"Hell no, come on Tig." Juice smirked.

XXXXX

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Tina groaned as Juice gave her a piggy back ride. "Not mentally just physically."

"Come on, we'll go on the Ferris wheel then we'll go home." He chuckled. He carried her over to the line and placed her inside one of the buckets. They started traveling up slowly and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had a lot of fun." she sighed.

"Me too." he replied and wrapped his arms around her. There was a clonking sound in the wheel and they stopped at the top of the wheel.

"Shit, is it broken?" she asked and looked down at the ground. There were people running and yelling for someone to fix it. "Yep, it's broken." she sighed and rested back into Juice.

"So, do you have to leave soon?"

"Yeah...I have a lot of interviews." she answered timidly.

"You could stay for a couple more days." he offered, almost begging.

"I really want to, but...I just, I don't know." She stuttered.

"But please, you cant just leave me." he turned to her holding her hand in his. Then the dam broke in Tina's system and she couldn't push it back in her throat any longer.

"Like how you left me?" She popped off dropping his hands and pulling away from him.

"I thought you understood?" He croaked. "If you have something to say just go ahead and say it. You've never been shy to me before."

"Well things are different now! People change!"

"Yeah, but sometimes feelings don't." he replied."Why can't you understand the sacrifices I've made? The things I have done for you.I lost everything when I left. I have nothing, it's easier that way. But I don't want nothing anymore."

"What are you saying?" she asked softly.

"I had something when I was in New York. I had something that I couldn't wait to see every day." he continued. "I was stupid enough to let it get away from me. I was stupid to do a lot of things. Don't say I'm not, because I am. If it takes everything I have, I'm gonna do everything I can to show you how sorry I am. I can't tell you how happy I am that you decided to stay with me and try to forgive me. I'm gonna take every day, every little thing it takes to show you how much I love you." Tina felt her face drop and relax a little and her heart melt. "I don't care that you're mad at me because I know what I did was wrong but it was something I had to do. I regret leaving everyday but I can't take it back and it was the best thing for you. Feelings don't change. Don't you remember that night?"

"That was so long ago." she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"But it still means something to both of us." he said. "I know you Tina, I know how you think. You're trying to tell yourself that it meant nothing. But I want you to tell me right now what it meant."

"What do you think it means to me, Juan?" she croaked. "It means everything to me! I thought everything was finally how it was supposed to be."

"You said means." he pointed out quietly.

"It was a slip."

"Twice?" he asked and she looked down at her hands.

"I'm stupid." she said softly.

"How?"

"Because I really want to be with you but it's just so hard. My heart and my mind have always agreed except for now." she explained.

"They don't always have to agree, Tina!" he reasoned. "You can trust one more than the other!" he grabbed her hands again, making her look at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Tina, please. I will never hurt you again, I won't let anything happen to you, I'm going to prove that every day." One of his hand slid to the small of her back to pull her closer. He rested his forehead against hers and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Just let me do those things. Please, I'm begging you." He could feel her swallowing hard as she closed her eyes. She took his advice and listened to what she trusted most.

"Okay." she answered with her voice wavering. He sighed against her as she leaned into him. "Okay." He looked down at her and lifted her chin up. She smiled softly at him."I still love you." He smiled at her, it was even goofier than it usually was which made her laugh.

"Oh my God!" A Chibs and a drunken Tig yelled from the bucket underneath them. "Will you kiss her already?" only Chibs yelled.

"Shut up!" Juice yelled and Tina laughed. He looked back at her with a tiny click of his tongue. "Is it-" she leaned forward and interrupted him with their lips locking together. A warmth spread through her as she thought that this is where they belonged. His fingers tunneled it's way into her layered hair as his tongue made a slow advancement into her mouth. She moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck and twisted her tongue around his. They both jumped as the bucket rocked forward and began to move down with the wheel. She chuckled as she buried her face into his neck and nuzzled into him.

"I forgive you." she whispered. She believed every word she said, and with those words her pain and anger receded. All that mattered was that they were together again, like everyone thought they should be, where everyone thought they'd end up, like they wanted.

"Let's go home." he told her.

"Yeah, lets do that."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super swamped! Anyways, here's chapter 11! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites. Please review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 11

Juice woke up before Tina in a haze. His eyelids were still heavy from sleep and he wondered why he woke up, he was perfectly content with sleeping. He looked down at Tina who was sleeping against his bare chest with one arm around his waist and the other tucked between them. They were tangled together with one of his legs between hers. The moments from the night before replayed in his head. Every touch, every kiss, every euphoric movement replayed. He had been missing a lot of things with the other girls but Tina seemed to find them and put them back in their place. It had been just like the night they first together except this time he didn't have to go away.

He kissed her forehead and she moaned in her sleep as she tucked into him more. He closed his eyes as he felt her stir.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Eight thirty." She groaned at the inevitability of having to wake up and get ready. She moved her head to look up at him and he looked down at her. There was obvious sleep in her eyes but she smiled softly anyway.

"Hi." she greeted lightly.

"Hey." he bent down and kissed her on the lips. "I don't wanna get up." Tina laughed and nodded her head with a wide smile.

"Me neither.'" she agreed. "I'm still tired from yesterday."

"Means I did something right." He commented and she laughed.

"Shut up, you pig!" she teased. She started to pull away from him and he tightened his grip on her. "No, I'm getting up."

"Oh come on, you know it was funny." he smiled devilishly.

"Uh-uh, I need to get ready and you need to learn to shut your mouth." she replied as he pulled her completely back to him.

"Just an hour, then you can get ready."

XXXXX

Once they finally got out of bed and got dressed, they walked down the street to go get some lunch. His arm was slithered around her waist as she leaned into him.

"You still aren't awake?" he chuckled as he shook her a little.

"I didn't have coffee this morning." she defended. "I need that in my system."

"Alright, we'll get coffee too." he replied.

"We better."

"We will, we will." he repeated.

"So what's on the agenda for today, chief?" she asked.

"Maybe we could just hang out today?" he suggested. "Maybe just a... date day?" he added.

"A date day?" she asked with dramatic flair. "At least get me coffee first."

"How about that'll be part of it?" he said and she giggled.

"Yeah, that'll work." she replied.

"Maybe we could go for a ride on my motorcycle to... the beach?"

"That sounds awesome!" she said.

"You got a bathing suit?" he asked.

"Eh, I'll just go skinny dipping." she shrugged. He looked down at her with a smirk. "In your dreams." she wrinkled her nose as she looked up at him. "I never come to California without one."

"Damn it." she laughed and shook her head.

"There are a lot of people there." she defended.

"It could be part of your Maxim shoot." he joked and she shook her head.

"Ain't happening!" she sang. "Think you can swim without your kutte on?" He winced and hissed before answering.

"It'll be hard but I think I can manage without it." he joked and she chuckled.

"We'll just, oh I don't know, look semi-normal." she added and he laughed softly. "Come on, lets go get some coffee."

"Alright already!"

XXXXX

Tina held onto Juice tightly as they drove on the road towards the beach. It took a little while to actually smell the beach and by the time they got there it was almost sunset. He pulled into a parking space and she jumped off excitedly.

"Hurry up! We need to swim!" she egged on.

"Calm yourself!" he laughed as he pushed the kickstand down. He took off his kutte and placed it in his saddle bag.

"Now can we go?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes your highness, we can go." he replied. They walked onto the boardwalk as she held the beach bag. They walked onto the beach and she picked out a spot to lay out their stuff. He set up the umbrella while she smoothed out the towels on the ground. When he turned around, she had taken off her cover up and was left in a two piece bathing suit that was old fashioned with a high waisted bottom and a top that started near the middle of her ribcage and pushed her breasts up. That swimsuit had little blue anchors and blue straps that tied at the top.

"Stop staring at me, ya creep." she teased. "Now get your pants off and come with me into the water to find shark teeth."

"Sure you can handle it?" he asked as he took off his shirt.

"I think I can manage." she replied as she began to walk away from him and towards the waves that were softly lapping up the shore. He took off his pants hurriedly and rushed up behind her to scoop her up. She squealed as he ran into the water and threw her in. She came back up a she sat up in the water, coughing and spitting. The water was a little below her neck as she wiped her eyes and glared at him.

"You little jerk!" she yelled at him while he laughed.

"Alright, come on." he rolled his eyes and held out his hand. She smirked up at him as she grabbed his arms with both hands and hurled them back into the water.

"You should've known that was gonna happen!" she laughed. He came back up, wiping his eyes free of the water. He smiled and pulled up a shark tooth.

"Got one." he said cockily. She came over to him and grabbed the tooth from his hands as she looked at it. He pulled her into his lap as they sat down in the water with her checking for shells and teeth, not even caring that the sun was getting lower in the sky. He suddenly splashed her and she squeaked. She turned around his lap with a shocked face.

"Oh...hell no." she told him and splashed him back. She pushed off of him as she began to swim away and went under the dark water.

"Where are you?" He laughed as he searched around for her. "Teeny?" he called. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around right into the line of fire as she splashed him again. He splashed her back even harder and she sputtered. She jumped on him to try and tackle him down into the water but all that happened was a little stumbling. "I think we learned that doesn't work before." he told her.

"Truce?" she asked as her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned over and kissed her longingly.

"Truce." he said after they stopped. "You wanna get a drink?"

"Like those fruity ones with the little umbrellas and shit?" she asked with wide eyes and he laughed.

"If you really want one." he replied.

"Yes please!" She said and he stood up, taking her with him. "I can walk, you know." she said as she hung her feet down. He let her go and she plopped down into the now shallow water. "Are you going to get a fruity drink?" she asked.

"Depends, will you make fun of me?" he replied.

"I'll try my best not to." she told him. "That's all I can give you."

"A biker with a fruity drink going to be too much?" he replied and she laughed.

"I've seen worse." she said. "Then we can watch the sunset, how romantic!" she added dramatically.

"Hey! I can be romantic and shit!" He defended and she giggled.

"I know you can, that's why we're here." she said as they walked over to the little tiki bar. "Don't have much more time though, it's almost completely gone."

"We'll make it work." he replied. "Where did you put the shark teeth and shells?"

"I put them in the bag, don't worry." she shrugged.

"I'll have...She'll have two daiquiris." Juice ordered and she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe I won't keep my promise." she teased.

"You better or I'll feed you to the sharks." He threatened playfully as the bartender got their drinks ready. Once they were back on the beach with their drinks, they sat down on the towels as she leaned into him with his arm over her shoulders, both not wanting to go home.

"I love you." she sighed.

"I love you too."

XXXXX

"If you'll please take your seats we'll be arriving to Charming, California in fifteen minutes." The stewardess said. Zane sat in first class with his notepad. Everything was set up, all he had to do was get it started. He smirked to himself as he looked out his window. It wasn't going to take very long to get his revenge now.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I know that the update came a lot later than usual but I've been swamped once again and I was really sick this entire week. But I'm back and with a fresh chapter out of the oven! Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! Please review because it means a lot to me and makes my day! Thanks and as always, happy reading.

Chapter 12

Tina's phone rang on the bedside table and she groaned. Her hand slapped against the table until she hit her phone and grabbed it. She saw Joey's face and rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked grumpily.

"You coming home today?" He asked, not even bothering to say hello.

"It's nice to talk to you too." she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Tina!" He screeched. She was about to move away from the bed but Juice's arm tightened around her bare waist. "Are you coming home today?"

"No, I'm staying for a little while longer." she told him.

"You have too much to do to stay there!" He argued. "You need to come back to New York!"

"If they really want to interview me, they can wait for me. I need to stay for an old friend." Tina replied grumpily.

"Can you at least give me a guesstimate of when you'll be home?" he asked and she sighed.

"Two or three days." she replied and scratched her head.

"Alright, alright." Joey sighed. "Just come back soon. We need to get things back in order."

"I know and I'll be back soon." she replied.

"Bye my diva client." he said and she laughed.

"Goodbye my beautiful, darling agent." they hung up and she huffed as she plopped her head back down on a pillow.

"I'm still an old friend, huh?" Juice teased.

"Well, that whole story would open up a new can of peaches." she told him. "I do need to go back home soon though."

"I didn't expect you to stay here forever." he replied.

"You think you can come visit me sometime?" she asked as she spun around to face him.

"I think I could manage that." he said.

"It's gonna be difficult with you in the club and me with the publicity stuff." she commented.

"We'll work it out." he shrugged. "There's always video chat."

"It won't be the same as seeing you though." she told him.

"Don't tell me you're getting all soft on me, Teeny." he smirked and she smacked his chest with her hand.

"Oh shut-up you pig."

"Grumpy Teeny." he commented.

"Actually yeah, considering it's five in the morning." she mumbled. "He obviously doesn't understand the concept of time zones."

"He's just worried about you." he said.

"I'm a grown ass woman." she smirked

"Well sort of. You're still short."

"But I've got an attitude to make up for it." she replied.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday. I have to do something for the club today but I'll be back in time for dinner. Maybe we'll go grab something and make fun of Titanic?" He suggested and she perked up a little.

"I can cook dinner!" She piped.

"You?" he asked in shock and she nodded. "Tina Olivia Newman?"

"Yes you jerk!"

"Tina 'Teeny' Olivia Newman can cook something other than mac 'n cheese or spaghetti?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes! I took some cooking classes in NYU and have just been cooking ever since." she told him.

"I don't believe you." he teased and she pushed him onto his back.

"Alright, how about this?" she began.

"Liking it already." he devilishly smirked as he gripped her hips.

"You go help out your buddies, I'll go buy Titanic and groceries, I'll cook, you come home, and you decide if I can cook even though I already know how." she suggested.

"I like it. But what if you can't cook worth a shit?" he joked.

"Then you decide what we eat." she replied. "And you get to rub it in my face but I already know I'll win."

"Alright, you're being cocky, but alright. It's a deal." he said.

"Just don't get in too much trouble while your gone." she said with puppy eyes.

"You could give me some good luck." he replied as he began to move her to straddle his lap.

"I think I can manage that."

XXXXX

Tina finally had her car back after Juice had dropped her off at Teller-Morrow. She was super excited to have her baby back. She laughed when she heard some of the guys call Juice 'lover boy'.

She had, for the most part, found her way around Charming and to the nearest super market. She was going to prove Juice wrong, there was no doubt about it. She learned most of her recipes from her mother's old recipe book and Brianna had taught her a thing or two. At first, she really hated cooking but after a while she found it as a way to pass time and try new things.

She figured she could make homemade chicken gnocchi soup. That was actually a recipe that Brianna had taught her since her family was mainly Italian. She knew it would be delicious and Brianna always brought her some when she was sick.

Tina was sad that she had to leave soon. She knew she would have to go back at some point but she knew it would be difficult for her and Juice to visit each other with their huge gap across the country and their occupations. To her, it was a blessing and a curse that the book had done so well. Of course she was excited and felt blessed, but she did like having the free time and not having to be ordered around by Joey so much to stay in the spotlight as the hottest best seller. But she would deal with it and just live on everyday doing what she could do. And that day would be trying to prove Juice wrong, making her smile in the middle of the supermarket as she picked up some vegetables.

XXXXX

Tina looked around for Juice's CD"s as she started cooking and finally found a mix that had nothing written on it. Hoping to use it as leverage, she popped it into the CD player in the kitchen. She listened intently for the first track and started laughing when she realized it was N'Sync.

"Oh you are so busted." she said and shook her head. "So, so busted." she began to chop up the vegetables. He made fun of her all the time back in Queens when she was in love with N'Sync. He would call them stupid and say they were ridiculous but she found his dirty little secret.

The soup would take about two hours to make total, and she figured he would be home around seven so she thought that maybe she could be done right when he came in or close to it. An hour later, everything was simmering in the pot as she watched TV. All she noticed was Friends playing on the TV, she didn't hear the back door open. She didn't hear the quiet footsteps as they snuck up into the room and close to Tina. She did feel the hand slapping over her mouth and she did hear her muffled screaming. She was panicking and didn't know what was happening. She prayed that it was Juice just trying to scare her.

"Just be quiet, sweetie. It'll all be over soon." No such luck. There was a sticking pain in her neck and she felt fluids being injected into her blood.

Then there was complete darkness.


End file.
